Inside Her World
by Axel Reight
Summary: She bought a game. Just a game. She saw a character. Just a character to fall in love with. But everything changed when a voice came from the darkness behind her...
1. Chapter 1

Inside Her World

"This mission is the easiest thing in the world!"

"I did not think so."

"Huh?"

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Leona ran through the rain not caring of the cold wind hitting her face like a wave. The trees hissed and danced in the storm as she passed the dark stores already closed for tonight, yet one of them was still open for sure. The weather seemed to get worse but Leona cared more about the game she wanted to buy than her health at the moment. She finally reached the store and opened the door; a loud sound from the bell sitting on the ceiling announced her arrival. Two young men looked up at the girl with curious and confused looks on their faces.

"Can I help you?" The tall and dark haired one asked sitting up in his chair. He and his co-worker, both excellent gamers as it seemed, were surprised to see a girl in a video game store.

"I need Assassin's Creed 3 please, for Xbox." Leona said walking over to the counter and watching the two men exchange glances as if they did not believe in whether her request was true or not.

"Do you want it to be wrapped as a gift, or not?" the second one, much shorter than the first, asked walking over to the shelves loaded with games and picking out the requested one.

"Why would I need a wrap for it?" Leona tilted her head to the side and received an odd look from the first one, which shortly replied.

"Well, I mean if it's for your boyfriend-"He was cut off by the girl's bright laughter.

"Oh no, the game is for me, I do not need a relationship when I have video games," She smiled proudly and received another glance from the men, but it was more positive, approving. After that, no questions followed, a price was named, and the game was bought.

Leona finally exited the store happy to have the game in her hands just waiting to be loaded. She looked up at the sky seeing lighting and hearing loud thunderstorm. The girl hid the game inside of her jacket and started running home the same way she used to come to the store. The wind tried to slap her in the face again many times but it seemed that the desire to play was not stopping her from horrific weather conditions.

As she finally reached the porch of her house, Leona was completely soaked and cold. She quickly found the key and opened the door walking inside and letting the wind shut the door behind her. She set the game on the table and went to her bedroom to change. Posters of assassins greeted her as she walked into her little world. Her cosplay costume seemed to get lonely, sitting on the wall in the dark. She sighed as she took off her wet clothing and put on the costume pulling the hood on her head.

"I am an assassin after all, I have to dress appropriately." She smiled wide feeling complete is her costume. She searched for her hidden blade and found it on the shelf near her bed. She took it but did not rush to put it on since it would become uncomfortable during her gaming.

Leona sat on the comfortable couch in her basement and turned on the heater so it would be warm and cozy. She switched the console on and a controller that was customized for her. It had an Assassin's Creed II theme on it with Ezio Auditore smiling wide under his hood. She was in love with that picture and secretly desired for him to become real one day.

A loud thunder announced that the storm has gotten worse this time. Leona made a face at the window as if saying that Mother Nature does not scare her at all. The game finally loaded and the AC III menu popped up on the screen asking if Leona had an Uplay passport. She skipped the registration and started the game without any side glances at the activation code for the multiplayer sitting beside.

And here he is: the person she saw on one of the posters around town and shops. Haytham Kenway popped up as her character in the cut scene showing off his best and attractive look. His three-cornered hat made him look even more mysterious; Leona curiously watched his every movement discovering how smooth the game has become.

"The graphics and emotions are so realistic!" Leona exclaimed falling on love with the gameplay once she regained control over Haytham again after his assassination in the beginning of the game. "Alright here we go!" She said running and climbing the rooftops. "Oh I can't wait to see Connor and him together! A family of assassins, so exciting," she told herself without even realizing what kind of a plot twist was waiting for her outside and inside the game.

Hours passed and the rain still showered the streets outside. The wind blew on the trees snatching their accessories with no hesitation. Lighting lit up the wet houses and streets making it look like a horror movie with loud thunder shaking the brick walls. A loud curse word flew around the place where Leona lived.

"What, he is a TEMPLAR!?" The girl exclaimed with her mouth wide open. "What the hell Haytham?" She crossed her arms "Oh I am so done, I hate you Kenway, and I hope you die!" She growled at the screen where Haytham happily put a Templar ring on Charles Lee and announced him of becoming one of them.  
>Suddenly a loud noise was heard somewhere in the house but Leona decided to ignore it blaming the thunder and the weather. She stared at the screen waiting for the cut scene to fade away. Once more she was in control of Kenway and another mission that she was not going to enjoy after a huge plot twist breaking her attraction to him.<p>

After killing enough people, running from enough guards, and cursing Haytham for betraying her like that, Leona paused and stretched her arms. She sighed looking back at the screen and smirked chuckling.

"Well that was not a big deal. This mission is the easiest thing in the world!" She said laughing out loud.

"I did not think so." A sudden male voice came from behind causing Leona to gasp and jump up turning toward the sound. Her hood was a little in the way of seeing who a sudden guest from nowhere was, so she lifted it up and froze in place seeing something very eerie and unreal. Haytham Kenway stood near a wall with his hands behind his back and curiously looked around the place discovering new interesting things.

"Huh?" That was all that Leona could say out loud since her mind was racing with fear and surprise. "Where did you come from and how did you get in my house!?" She yelled at the man jumping over the back of the couch and coming closer to the Templar. Kenway suddenly jerked his hand up and the hidden blade slid out inches away from Leona's face.

"Where am I, assassin?" Haytham asked narrowing his eyes at the girl as she held her hands up.

"Easy, easy now, I am not a real assassin, this is just a cosplay costume." Leona said slowly touching Kenway's hand and lowering it. He cautiously hid his blade but kept his left hand on his sword in case she would pull out a trick on him. "You are in my house…21st century…Umm…I guess you just came out of the game…" She pointed at the TV screen standing on a wide cabinet.

"That explains why everything looks so different…" Haytham walked around the "assassin" still keeping his hands ready to unleash their weapons, and came up to the TV slightly poking it with his fingers. "What is this…?" He asked with fired up interest in his voice.

"That…that is called a TV, the new technology of 21st century; it shows movies and events on it. Sometimes it shows news, which I never really cared about." Leona answered making her way around the Templar and taking her controller. She turned her console off and the TV screen before she sat down on the couch and hid her head in her hands. "This is crazy…" She whispered shaking her head "I must have fallen asleep and dreaming of Kenway in my house…is this some kind of dirty art of my mind?" She asked herself before pinching her skin and finding out that indeed, she was wide awake.

Kenway sat on the couch in front of her and watched the girl in the assassin's clothing. He saw a hidden blade on the table looking very different from his own. He held his hand up and tried to reach it but the girl snatched the blade away before he could even touch it.

"Do not touch it, it is not real anyways." She said putting the blade in the cabinet and turning around with a sigh. "Alright…so first of all I have a favor to ask." She said looking over to the Templar and seeing him nod quietly. "Well…since this is like, 3 centuries after you, our world is very different from yours. Please do not shoot or stab any things in my house that may look hostile to you. I promise they are not going to hurt you, just keep your interest." She gulped as she looked into Haytham's eyes and looked away. She noticed that in real life he was even more attractive than in the game. "_Damn…"_ Leona thought, "_He is so freaking handsome, no and no, keep yourself together Leona, he is a Templar that will kill you if he dislikes you."_

She looked back at Kenway and smiled. "So…do you want a little tour around my house and then maybe if you are interested I can make tea for us?" Leona asked cautiously biting her lower lip afraid of every word she said. Even though Kenway looked unbelievably handsome, he was the Master of Templars and one wrong move could cause him to use his hidden blades in no time.

"Surely," he simply answered standing up and taking off his hat. He was still wearing his uniform and seemed not to rush with anything he was doing. Leona was an understanding individual, she figured out that the Templar did not trust her completely, she was still an assassin in her soul, which meant she did not support the way Templars handled the world. Besides, she could still use a knife or something, so he needed to be careful with her.

Leona made her way up the stairs making a transition from the basement into a cozy living room that had a door to a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom on different sides. Haytham curiously looked around the room noticing new things that he did not see in his time period. He walked over to the couch and a coffee table touching the dark wood with his fingertips. Leona stood beside him and started pointing at different things. Another TV screen with lots of little boxes on the shelves near it, she called them movies; lots of magazines and books on the shelves on the opposite wall told Haytham that Leona was a dear reader.

The girl then took him to a kitchen; here he found many more fascinating things. A microwave, a fridge, an oven, new plates and china, another little TV, a laptop connected to a wall with a long wire,(she later explained for him that the laptop needs to be charged from the outlet in the wall), and many more things. Leona picked out the best cups for tea she had and made black tea for them both. Haytham sat on the comfortable chair and sipped from a cup looking like a real gentleman. His manners nearly made Leona sick, but she pretended that she was respecting the Templar completely, even though she hated him for being against the Creed.

"So," she said leaning over the table to catch Haytham's dark eyes. He looked up at her quietly waiting for her to continue her thought. Leona looked away feeling her cheeks get warm, she could not look into his eyes for long, and after all, he was a favorite character no matter what. "Do you know how to go back to your world?" She asked trying to sound calm and cold, in reality she did not want him to suddenly disappear from her world the same way he appeared. People do not really get a chance of having their favorite character suddenly pop up from a video game in their house.

"No." She heard Kenway's voice soften a little. "I have no idea how I got here in the first place. All I remember is that I was following Ziio to a cave, and suddenly everything went black." He said drinking the last tea left in the cup and putting it aside.

"Interesting…" Leona said smiling a bit already knowing about the passionate kiss Haytham would have received in the cave if he did not appear in her house that early. She saw the Templar looking at her questionably as if suspecting she was thinking about something very specific. The girl smiled widely at him and pointed toward her bedroom. "Let me show you the last details of my place." She said taking Haytham's hand and pulling him softly toward the door. Leona noticed that the man did not show any opposition toward her touching his hand; he seemed to not notice it at all.

The girl opened the door and let the Templar suck in the information he received once again. A large queen sized bed was sitting in the middle of the room with black covers and crimson pillows on it. He then saw a little silver box with blue numbers on the display, glowing on a cabinet.

"It's an alarm." She explained once Haytham approached the "magical" box and poked it. It made the girl smile a little and open a door that lead to a bathroom. "This is a shower, if you turn this to the right, the water is going to be warm, to the left, and it is cold." Leona said pulling the silver lever toward herself and pushing it away. She then showed him the modern toilet and how it worked in case Haytham needed to use it at any time. Kenway curiously observed the things around the bathroom noticing lots of gels, oils, make up, and other utensils a woman would use. He suddenly received a yellow towel.

"I really recommend taking a shower, or maybe a bath." She pointed toward a wide bath standing on the other side of the bathroom.

"I would prefer a shower more." He said taking the towel and placing it on a little table that held bath salts on it. "Thank you, uhh-" He suddenly realized that never even showed interest in knowing the girl's name after she kindly showed him around, he felt a horrible bite inside of his chest for a second.

"Leona Crowine." She said smiling at him and seeing his face turn red a little from the embarrassment. The Templar gulped and tried to look more serious. He came closer to the girl and held his hand up.

"I, uh, I am-"he started but Leona already knew his name very well.

"Haytham Kenway, the Grand Master of Templars." She said shaking his hand. "What a nice place to make friends, isn't it?" She laughed and left the Templar surprised of how she knew him that well. "Alright, enjoy your stay." She giggled walking out of the bathroom. "I will make a bed for you." She said closing the door and leaning on it with a sigh. "_Oh goodness, that was probably the best and the worst moment of my life." _She thought and looked at her hand that was in Haytham's seconds ago. "_Dammit, I can't be in love with him, I follow the Creed after all…well…in my world." _She smiled and walked off to the living room where she moved the coffee table to the side and opened the couch turning it into a bed. She put the same covers on that her bed had and sat down looking at the window. It was still raining outside, streaks of lighting sometimes lit up the neighboring houses showing nothing but sadness of the outside. She glanced at the clock that five minutes ago have announced midnight and yawned feeling exhausted from today's adventure.

"Wow, if I wake up tomorrow and this all will be gone, I won't be surprised, but very disappointed." Leona told herself turning her head as she heard the shower water stop. After some ten minutes of silence the bedroom door slowly opened. Haytham came out with a towel on his shoulders. He still wore his pants and a white shirt, he looked toward Leona curiously.

"How did you get a bed in here?" He asked walking over to the couch that was hiding its real identity now. Leona laughed and crossed her arms.  
>"This is the same couch you have seen before, but it also turns into a bed, I will show you in the morning." She said standing up and stretching a bit. "Alright, let's call it a night, I am very tired and I assume you are as well." The girl glanced at the Templar that was now sitting on the bed and stroking the silk covers with his hand.<p>

"Yes, I had enough surprises today." Haytham gave out a half smile and looked over to Leona. "Goodnight." He said as she turned off the light and let the room sink into darkness.

"Goodnight, Haytham." She said blush appearing on her face, but well hidden in the night; she then entered her room and closed the door. Leona filled the tub with water and after taking her assassin robe off, let the warm water relax her body. She added some salts that helped to sleep better. "Oh my, so many characters to fall in love with, but only one appears in my house, and he is a Templar." Leona chuckled pouring some wine into a clear glass that she always kept on the shelf above the bath. She suddenly heard knock on her bathroom door and almost dropped her glass into the tub.

"Y-yes…c-come in…" She said thankful for a cloud of bubbles covering the tub and her with it. Her voice was shaking a bit, she was afraid that Kenway could hear her past little conversation with herself moments ago.

"Excuse me-"Haytham walked in and turned his face away as he suddenly saw Leona in the tub. "Oh my, I am so sorry." He said turning away.

"It's fine; I am under bubbles so you are fine to look." She said grinning and noticing her cell phone in his hand.

"Well, this thing, you see…" He lifted the phone up without knowing what it was. "It started making growling noises and startled me very much." He said turning toward Leona and looking the lit up screen attentively. "_Hey Leona, I wonder what are you doing tomorrow, I have a hot guy to introduce you to."_ Haytham suddenly read the text that appeared. Leona blushed and dried her hand with a nearby towel.

"Here give it to me please." She said holding her hand up and after a second of hesitation from the Templar, receiving her phone. "This is a phone; we can communicate with people on it and send messages that deliver within seconds. We can also call each other, search for information, play games, use maps, and a lot more." She said quickly replying to the text with a negative answer.

"That…message you received." Haytham said looking over Leona and the bubbles surrounding her like clouds from a magical world.

"It is my friend, she is trying to get me to date someone I do not even like." She explained putting the phone away on the shelf. "I've been single for about 2 years now, and she thinks that it is enough for me to sit at home and play video games." The girl explained receiving another questionable look from Haytham. "I will explain tomorrow." She sighed looking up and covering her hands with bubbles.

Haytham nodded his head and left the bathroom with no other questions. Leona lowered her head and cursed under her breath.

"Dammit Chelsea, why do you have to ruin this evening for me" She said standing up from the bath and after a quick shower she put her black nightie on that she always loved to sleep in. "Alright, let's hope that this is only a nightmare." She said lowering her head on the pillow and shortly falling asleep with a vivid dream following behind.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_Leona ran down the rooftops jumping over the gaps and rolling over to deal less damage to her feet once she was landing on the ground from a distant height. Her "wings" of the assassin apparel swung in the air as if she was flying. The girl climbed a view point and synchronized with the surroundings looking over Jerusalem. She then suddenly saw a lone assassin running to the Assassin's Bureau and disappearing in the entrance. She smiled and decided to visit the two people she respected and loved while playing the first game of the Assassin's Creed series. She pulled her hood down and jumped in a haystack below the tower. Leona climbed the building where the Bureau's entrance was located at, killing another naïve guard, and jumped down near a little fountain. _

"_Safety and peace, Malik." She said walking in the little room and smiling wide. She then saw Altair leaning over the desk and talking to Al-Sayf; they turned their heads toward the girl and seemed to know her very well. _

"_Safety and peace to you, Leona." Malik replied with his tough and calm usual voice. Altair nodded his head at the girl and walked over to her side taking her hand. Leona looked at him confusingly. _

"_Is there something wrong?" She asked looking at Malik and back at Altair. She was now afraid of their serious looks and tried to sound calm, yet her heart raced unstoppably. _

"_Use your talent and find the answer." Altair whispered before putting a white feather in her hand. She suddenly activated her eagle vision and looked up at both men. They were gone now leaving the girl in the middle of a dark room where on a big screen-like device she could see herself in the real world sleeping, her hair scattered on the pillow and one hand hanging down on the side of the bed. She then saw Haytham slowly opening the door to her room with his hidden blade looking out of the sleeve of his shirt. _

"_What is this…?" She whispered touching the screen and suddenly a shock wave sent her body into darkness._

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The girl jumped up in her bed panting in cold sweat. She suddenly noticed Kenway sitting beside her with a worried look on his face. He held a little towel in his hand and a bowl with water. No trace of hidden blades on his wrists where found under his long sleeves. Leona swallowed her fear down and looked up at Haytham.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice shaking and hands clutching the edges of the blanket.

"You were all fired up in your sleep as if you caught a fever, you where whispering something and turning over constantly. I woke up and decided to put a cold towel on your forehead to cool you down." He said holding up the towel to show that he wasn't lying. Leona touched her forehead, it was a little cool and wet from the water and her sweat. She sighed and stood up from the other side of the bed waking over to her closet and pulling out her assassin clothing that she wore yesterday. Haytham watched her quietly and soon received an unfriendly look.

"Are you planning to watch me change or something?" She asked turning over to him, snuggling the robes to her chest. Haytham smiled lightly and stood up putting the towel in the bowl before placing it on her cabinet softly. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder looking at the clothing.

"I wonder, since you said you are not a real assassin, why do you wear the clothing of one?" He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"It is popular here to cosplay, dress up like, a character from your favorite game, a movie, a novel, or whatever." She said looking up at him. "_He is too close right now; it is getting a little hotter." _She blushed and lowered her head, this time she could blame her red face on the inexistent fever. "I am in love with assassins and their ways. I played all the games until the newest one, the one you came from." She said biting her lip nervously.

"I see, so you basically know everything about assassins, their locations and plans huh?" The Templar said suddenly grabbing her and pinning her to a wall. The girl gasped dropping her costume on the ground, her full of fear eyes stared at Kenway. "Then, you better tell me everything." He said calmly pushing his arm on Leona's throat. She gasped for air and grabbed his arm digging her nails in the shirt.

"I am not intertwined with the Creed completely, even though I may know the story line and everything else you named…" She whispered struggling. "I also know everything about Templars, their plans and motives, the places they are at and whatever things pop up in the search." She said glaring in Kenway's eyes that became even darker.

"Then, I might as well just kill you." He said a hidden blade suddenly appearing from under his sleeve. It was there all the time! Leona thought that he took them off, but no, it is called a hidden blade for a damn reason. So in the dream he was going to kill her, but after seeing the struggling in her sleep, decided to help for some reason, probably because she whispered something about assassin's that would have been useful for him as the Master of Templars.

"Then try to survive in the world that with a wrong move will end you with a bullet in the head from a perfect sniper, and even your Eagle Vision will not help you at all." She whispered feeling dizzy from the lack of air in her lungs.

"How did you know I have it?" Kenway asked loosening his grip and letting Leona breathe.

"You came from a game, I was far enough through to find out you were a Templar and have such ability through the missions that where assigned." Leona explained seeing the Templar's eyes soften.

"I will let you go." He suddenly said. "But only because we are 3 centuries away from each other, and I have no idea what is out there in your world." He said letting the girl go and seeing her collapse to the floor coughing.

"God dammit, better that you stayed in the game and never came out…" She hissed under her breath. "Yet who am I to expect for this to turn into something romantic like in fanfiction I have read. You are a cold-blooded Templar that will kill with no second thought." She said standing up and stroking her neck. "Why can't you be Ezio?" Leona asked him but received a questionable look. "I am not explaining" She said picking her costume up and pushing Kenway out of her room shutting the door behind him and shortly putting the robes on.

"What do you mean romantic?" Kenway asked clearly standing right by the door. Leona suddenly opened it and glared at him.

"I told you, I am not explaining." She said walking passed him but suddenly feeling his hand softly grab hers in order to stop her from walking. She did not look at Haytham and shook his hand off. "Do not touch me, Kenway." Leona made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "Get dressed; we are going out to eat breakfast." She said clearly showing no desire in staying at home anymore.

"Of course, please give me a moment" Haytham silently made his way toward the bed where he slept and picked his uniform up. He started putting it on while Leona searched for her car keys. She then realized how fun in would be seeing Haytham get in the car that he had never seen before. The girl smiled at her thought and did not notice him approach her from behind.

"I am ready." Haytham's soft voice stroke Leona's ears, but made her gasp and jump back. It made him smile and seem amused in seeing her give him an evil look and mutter something under her breath before asking him to follow her.

When the Templar saw her car standing in a private parking lot near the place she lived the smile faded from his lips. First of all, the outside world was now very different. People dressed brightly and vividly, there were a lot of choices to look at. He noticed that now it was acceptable for a lady to wear pants and other manly things, even though he saw some young girl pass them with adress on. Secondly, the car of course, was a completely different story. Witchcraft, he calls it, but only makes Leona laugh and sit in the car where the wheel was. Kenway sits on the other side shutting the heavy door and looking around with surprise.

"This is our new transportation, a car, Kenway." She smiled and reached over to Haytham pulling a seat belt on him. He suddenly grabs her hand and stops her with a confused look on his face. Leona sighs and looks up at him, their faces so close to each other that both can feel each other's breaths. "This is for your safety, if we get in a car accident this will save your life." She explained looking into Kenway's eyes and waiting for a response. The man nods and slowly takes his hands away without interrupting their eye contact. "There you go." Leona stretches the belt across his body and snaps it in the lock, and then she does the same thing to herself and pushes the key in a little hole where it turns and starts the engine in the car.

Kenway jumps at the sudden dull roar somewhere in the vehicle and looks at Leona, she is smiling, she pressed her foot on something and the car slowly starts moving backwards. She pulls out of the lot and starts driving to the big street where the other cars move in different directions. Haytham rolled down a window after Leona explained how it functions and pokes his head out; the smell of the wet streets and grass after the storm fills his lungs as he takes a deep breath.

"Hey Haytham, would your Templar ass sit down please?" She suddenly says without caring if she sounded rude or not. "I do not want to be pulled up by cops and get a ticket because of your curiosity." She said stopping at the stop light and pulling her hood up a little. The Templar sits down and crosses his arms looking at the assassin girl driving.

"I apologize, but could you explain more about the cops and a ticket?" He asked trying not to sound too excited about the outside world. He was too curious to care about what she was saying, yet he obeyed since everything new for him was usual for her.

"Well, you see this world makes a huge deal about safety, and our safety is damn high, especially the guards that we call police here. " She started "Our slang is vivid in naming things for short, so we call them cops most of the time. If there is something wrong with our car, like having more speed than the limit says we get pulled up and questioned, after that, we get an expensive penalty and a record on our profile that later can cause a lot of problems." She looked at Haytham again after she stopped at a stop light.

"Poking your head out like that is endangering you and me, so please do not put me on the criminal list, would you?" She said with a half-smile and continued to drive. Subsequently, the Grand Master had no more questions; he silently turned his head to the left and right looking at the eerie city opening in front of him.

They finally arrived downtown where Haytham saw many shops, restaurants, and of course, people. They all were unique from each other, did not look the same in clothing and manner to walk or act. Leona parked her car and got out waiting for Kenway to do the same thing. Next, she locked the car and came around to Haytham's side poking his shoulder to get his attention and motioning toward a restaurant.

"_Ma Perte," _Haytham read in a thick French accent even without knowing how to really pronounce it. "What is that?" He asked looking at smiling Leona.

"From French it translates into '_My Loss,' _this is the best French restaurant in the town and if you have never been to it, it is your big loss." She said walking toward the restaurant. "They have amazing breakfasts and food in general." She said almost reaching the door but noticing that Kenway rushed to reach it first. She slowed down and let him open the door for her. "Oh, you are such a gentleman." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes walking inside and asking for a table for two as she pulled her hood down.

The young waitress sat them down at the table and gave out menus. Of course Haytham showed his manners again in pulling a chair out for Leona and pushing it forward once she sat down comfortably. The girl looked up at him as the Templar looked through the menu with interest.

"Why are you being so polite?" She said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"It is a part of being a gentleman." He simply answered looking up and catching her dark blue eyes with his.

"You weren't a gentleman in the bedroom," Leona suddenly felt an odd look from a table next to them and pulled up her hood lowering her voice. "You nearly choked me, you know." She muttered to Kenway and looked a bit mad remembering the scene of near death in the morning.

"I am Templar; you are tight with the Creed." He shrugged and smiled. "What would you expect?"

"Fair enough, I will give you credit for that Kenway." She said looking out of the window and freezing in place. "Oh shit." She said and made the man look out of the window following her gaze. He saw a girl dressed in a bright green dress staring at them both with huge eyes and smile. She was holding a guy's hand, probably her suitor, and saying something to him that was not heard from the other side of the window. Both of them looked up the restaurant's name and rushed to the entrance.

"Do you know them?" Haytham asked putting his menu down and crossing his arms.

"My best friend…" She muttered and looked at Kenway again. "Pretend that we are cosplaying partners okay? Please just trust me, I will explain later." She said quickly before a loud exclamation came from behind.

"And who do I see sitting here with our precious Altair?" The girl in the dress came up to them and caught Haytham's attention first. "I am Chelsea, nice meeting you." She said smiling widely.

"Haytham Kenway, my pleasure." The Templar stood up shaking the girl's hand and then the guy's that introduced himself as John.

"Where did you find him, Leona?" Chelsea giggled. "He looks just like Haytham from Assassin's Creed 3." She looked at the girl and received an evil look from her.

"I told you not to call me by my real name once I am copslaying." Leona hissed without answering the question. Haytham decided to take that opportunity before the girls would start a fight, well, more like Leona tackling her dear friend.

"You see," He started smiling, "I and Leo- Altair are cosplaying partners," he said and received another surprised but approving look from the sudden guests. "We met yesterday and had been cosplaying all day together." He said sitting back down and looking over to Leona, the girl nodded her head and smirked.

"Oh my, so that is why she did not agree to my request yesterday." Chelsea clasped her hands together and grinned. "Well, if we have a moment before we go, I would like to introduce John to you, Altair." She pointed at the guy and he nodded his head in a silent greeting. Leona pulled a fake smile on and nodded back.

"Well nice meeting you then, now if you excuse us we are very hungry." She called the waitress clearly showing that the conversation was over. Chelsea pouted her cheeks and said something to John before putting her hands around his arm.

"Fine, I will see you later; do not forget to text me." She said heading toward the exit and finally disappearing with John outside.

"Bye-bye." Leona waved her hand not even looking toward them. She felt a curious look from Haytham on her and looked up. "That was that "hot" guy she was talking about." She explained.

"I would not agree with that statement." Haytham said looking in the window thoughtfully. "He looks very unmanly and fake. He did not even bother to bring some flowers for a woman that he was interested in." He said picking his menu up. Leona smirked and tilted her head to the side but before she could say something the waitress was already beside them waiting for them to request their meals.

Leona ordered first and then Haytham followed. They both ordered the same tea as for a drink and the same dessert as their main meal. They exchanged looks and laughed about it like it was no big deal. The waitress laughed with them saying as if they were made for each other, that statement followed with Leona suddenly exploding with blush and hurriedly saying that it was just a dumb coincidence. The waitress smiled and left saying that their order will be with them shortly.

"Maybe she is right." Haytham suddenly said watching Leona pull her hood down with her red face becoming worse.

"No, she is just assuming we are something. They have a lot of couples come in and have meals here." She said shrugging off his words.

"Then why is your face red?" Kenway grinned lowering his head down to look under the hood, causing Leona to hide her face in her hands.

"The sudden fever from today's morning still hasn't left me." Leona said with a sigh and lowered her hands slowly; she then saw Haytham smiling with chuckle.

"Sure." That was all he said for the time remaining before the meal. They ate in silence, sometimes meeting each other's gazes and looking away sharply as if feeling guilty for something very secret from each other, but sharable for both. Leona watched people pass the restaurant; some of them stopped and walked in; some just looked and went on with their business. Haytham did the same thing, yet his attention was more focused on Leona. He observed her as if she was a living painting from an unknown artist. Her dark brown hair looked almost black in the shadows under the restaurant's roof but the sun rays playfully gave out the real color after touching the curls that looked out from under the hood. Her face looked gentle and soft, it was very tempting to touch and kiss. If only she was closer…

Haytham looked out of the window and sighed. He finally finished his tea and dessert and leaned back on his chair. He suddenly heard a young couple talking behind him.

"Did you hear that tonight is the night of a full moon?" A girl said giggling.

"Oh yes, and guess what, we are going to the beach today to see it." The guy said and gave her a kiss making her squirm in happiness.

Haytham smiled proud of his eavesdrop skill and looked at silent Leona. She already paid the bill and thanked the waitress; the Templar now had to figure out a way to pay her back somehow, and the conversation he just heard gave him a huge idea.

"Hey Altair," he asked for her attention softly looking at the hooded girl.

"Leona, "She said pulling out a mirror and eyeliner from her pocket. "For you, I am Leona; you don't have to call me by my cosplaying name." She said starting to adjust her eyeliner wings.

"Oh? And why is that?" Haytham asked arching his eyebrow.

"Because you are a Templar, and I hate for you to say the name of a great Master Assassin." She said finally putting her make up away and standing up. "Anyways, you have something to say?" She said looking at Kenway that followed her example and pushed his chair in before putting his hat on.

"Ah, yes," he started. "Let us talk outside." He said smiling at the waitress and opening the door for Leona, waiting for her to get outside and then following.

"So?" Leona asked leaning on the wall with her right foot placed on its light brick for more balance. Haytham noticed that now she looked like a skilled assassin trying to blend it. He smiled and decided to do the same.

"Well, I have a request." He said leaning on the wall right next to her. The passing people seemed not to notice them at all which was very satisfying. "Today the moon is supposed to be full so I want you to show me where the beach is."

Leona chuckled and tilted her forward to look at the Templar. "Trying to give a signal to someone?" She asked crossing her arms on the chest, but Kenway shook his head.

"After all you have done for me, I have to pay back, yet I am sure my money is not worth anything here, I want to take you out for a long walk on the beach." He said looking almost very serious and a little demanding.

The fake Altair suddenly started laughing harder than ever before. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she faced the wall and pushed her hands on it.

"Oh my God, I can't stop, this is just too funny." She said through laughter and glanced at the Templar. "Asking me on a date, eh, Templar?" She said standing up straight, laughter trailing off fast.

"Not a date, a walk." He said locking his arms behind his back and standing in his favorite pose. "So what do you say, assassin?" He said smiling a little at the girl.

"Sure," Leona shrugged. "I haven't been outside for a while, I need more air anyways." She saw Haytham brighten up a bit and nodded her head. "But first let's go and get you some 21st century modern clothing so you can blend in with the people better and I do not have to wear this around all day." She pointed at her costume.

Kenway nodded and followed Leona to the stores where they received a lot of compliments from the _Assassin's Creed_ fans and odd looks from those who never showed interest in gaming. Leona picked out the style that would suit Haytham the best and it turned out to be all classy and fancy-like. The modern shirts with signs of "_Nirvana" _or "_#AgainstTheSystem" _seemed to not suit him at all. So after a while of going from a store to another and trying on dozens of cloths, they bought five sets of clothing for the Templar he liked the most and looked the best in.

"My best thanks to you." Kenway said but saw Leona wave her hand as if shrugging it off.

"Don't you worry; it is the best for you." She said walking toward her car. She suddenly heard female giggles coming from behind and turned her head. Four girls, wearing too much bright, where standing around Haytham and smiling at him wide; they seemed to flirt with him and say how good he looked in the strict 18th century outfit. Leona growled but pulled herself together. Was she jealous all of a sudden? Of course she is not! He is nothing but a bloody Templar that will eventually die from a hand of a skilled assassin. But did she really hate him that much?

"Hey!" She suddenly yelled at the girls without realizing it. "_What the hell are you doing Leona?" _Her mind exclaimed but the vocal cords seemed to be under someone's control. "Leave him alone you dirty courtesans!" She said using the more "polite" term for the fallen women surrounding the man. The girls stared at her with confusion and disgust.

"Oh she is one of those nerds." One of them said walking toward Leona on her six inch hills. Leona was quite surprised how such a stick could walk on those massive shoes without breaking her thin legs. "Get away from here bitch, unless you want us to kick your nerdy ass." She hissed at Leona forcing her to clutch her knuckles together.

"You little piece of shit." The hooded girl growled getting her hands ready, she was truly mad now and ready to add some blue to that slender face.

"Ladies…" Haytham's voice suddenly broke the tension. His hidden blades where unleashed. One pointed at the girl next to him causing her to tremble in fear, the other one was pointed at the girl that dared to speak up at Leona; other two just stood there staring at the man in silence. "Do not turn this day unpleasant for yourselves, alright?" He smirked, the upper part of his face hidden under the sharp angle of his hat.

The courtesan gulped and walked to the side without saying another word. She gave Leona an evil look but received a smile from the hooded girl and then called her girls to leave Kenway alone.

"Wrong customer, we are sorry." She said rushing away, her lapdogs following her close behind almost tripping over on their heels.

Haytham made his way toward Leona and hid his blades with a grin. Leona smiled back and nodded her head.

"Good job, this is the right way to handle the situation, no blood spilled but pants made dirty." She laughed opening the car door and sitting down. Kenway sat down near her putting the seat belt on without her help and calmly reacting to the motor starting this time. "Good job again." She complimented once more pulling out and heading toward her place.

They did not talk the rest of the way; Haytham only looked around the streets at the tall buildings and people walking their dogs here and there. Leona glanced at him time to time; she was very excited to spend the evening with the Templar, no, with Haytham on the beach. It sounded so romantic, she secretly hoped that the man would surprise her with something that would make her world spin, but remembering the events of the morning once more, Leona was ready for him to suddenly stab her and then walk away forgetting about her existence. She had to be ready for everything.

They finally arrived to the same private parking lot Haytham discovered earlier today. They both got out of at the same time and Leona locked the car after Haytham got all of his packages from the back seat. They entered her house that was quite big, now that Haytham paid more attention to it from the outside.

"Alright, we have a lot of hours to spare until the moon shows up in its glory, so I say we have some rest, you can take a nap or whatever, and then we go out for lunch and take a tour on one of the big busses so you can see our city more." She smiled at him as he curiously looked over his new cloths again.

"What country are we in anyway?" He asked looking back at Leona with a question.

"Not far, America, the city I live in is Chicago, and yes, I know, it looks much different." She giggled. "You have to see how much New York changed, that one has day even when it is night time." She said and waved her hand when the Templar asked to explain. "If you do not disappear back into the game for another month, I will take you on a little vacation there." She said walking to her bedroom and changing into something more modern. The girl decided to wear a shirt with a scarlet symbol of the Creed on it and black leather pants that she always loved. Bracelets and a ring to match the outfit where already decorating her soft hands.

"Alright, I am going downstairs to play some video games, let me know if you need some-"She was cut off by the scene opened in front of her eyes. Haytham was already changed in one of the new outfits. A fancy black shirt and dark jeans to match with it, now dressed like one of the people in her century, Leona felt her heart beat faster. "_Wow, he is so attractive no matter what…" _She thought to herself and rushed to look away before he could notice. Sadly for her the Templar did notice her long silent stare and was satisfied with the feeling of not looking weird in the new outfit.

"Of course, may I come with you and watch?" He asked but received a negative answer from the girl.

"No, I am sorry but in the game there are some things of your life and further that better for you not to see in order to not mess up your life and the fate you are to get in the game." She said heading downstairs to the basement. Kenway nodded his head as if understanding her. After few minutes Leona came up from down below looking a little mad.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously looking at her as he sat on the couch that was to serve as his bed later tonight. He somehow figured out how to push it back into its original from, and after putting the covers away he found a book to read in Leona's little library.

"The game is not loading, probably because you are here." She said crossing her arms and approvingly nodding her head at the tidy space. "You are learning fast." She smiled at him and sat down next to him. "What are you reading?" She asked looking over to the book.

"_Divine Comedy _by Dante, I find it very interesting so far. His description of hell is very detailed and unbelievably realistic." Haytham said turning the page already somehow far enough in the big book. He strokes the binding with his index finger while reading.

"_So concentrated…"_ Leona thought looking at the Templar and smiling a bit. "Well, I then will also join you." She said standing up and picking up a softer book, a romance novel. She sat back down and opened the pages where the bookmark was sitting at. The girl started reading and turning the pages just as fast at Kenway did. The man smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"You are quite a book worm" He said marking the page he stopped at with a thin strap of cloth attached to the book. He closed it and put the writing aside turning to face Leona. He was tempted to snatch the book from her hands and ask her more about her world, about how she lived and survived in, and of course somehow get some information through about the Creed. Instead he grabbed he bookmark that slid down on the couch and openly put it between the pages in front of Leona's nose. He then used her startled moment to close the book leaning forward a bit, and then put it on top of the table where he put his on.

"Kenway, what are you doing?" She asked looking up at the man puzzled.

"I want to ask more about your world." He started. "I saw so much today, many questions formed in my mind and I was very tempted to ask you them back in the restaurant, but the tension when you friend arrived and after threw me off completely." He said looking straight into Leona's eyes and making her look away with some pink on her cheeks.

"Of course, ask away, as long as there are no questions about the Creed." She noticed a slight disappointment in the man as she glanced back at him. A smirk appeared on her lips. "Ask away Kenway." She said putting both of her feet on the couch.

"Well, I was wondering when you mentioned something called _bus_ earlier today when we got home." He said stroking the soft sleeve of his new shirt.

"Hold on a second," Leona said standing up and walking over to the kitchen, next she came back with a laptop she told him about the first day he appeared during the tour around her house. She opened it and waited for a lock screen to pop up. Ezio's wide smile showed up on it, Leona smiled back at the picture ignoring Haytham's puzzled hum. She then typed in some kind of code that appeared to be little star-like symbols in the white line that asked for a password. After another _Assassin's Creed _themed background was now presenting Altair, the girl opened a window and entered _Chicago Bus Tours_ into something called _Google_ and the clicked on _Images_ with a little white arrow that was controlled by her touch. It all seemed overwhelming for Haytham so he tried to push back new questions appearing in his mind and concentrate on the big ones. The images of tall two-story busses popped up that Leona called _double-deckers_ after a second; she later explained that if they sit on the second floor of the bus they get the best views of the city.

"Now today when we get on one of those boys there is going to be a guide that will tell you about the city and its history. Maybe you will hear some familiar dates." She said smiling at Kenway as he looked through the pictures trying to use the mouse pad himself.

"Yes, this is very exciting." He said pulling up another picture of a bus on a bridge above a long river. He pointed at the boat on the background that was cruising on the water. "What kind of ship is that?" He asked sounding somehow concerned. Leona then pulled up the boat tours on the image search.

"You can either by tickets on the big boat and go on a tour on the river, or you can rent a private boat and go exploring yourself." She said grinning as she saw Haytham lighten up suddenly.

"Do you think we can rent a boat and see the moon on it better than on the beach?" He asked looking at her with a lot of interest in the idea. The girl nodded and looked back at the screen typing something in.

"We can rent a boat near Navy Pier; it is the nest place to go see fireworks and the moon of course." She said pulling up the picture of the place and making Haytham fire up with more curiosity.

"That looks beautiful…" He whispered touching the screen with his fingertips. "I am actually looking forward for tonight." He glanced at the smiling Leona as she checked the time.

"We have about an hour before the next tour bus departs near Millennium Park." She said. "I can drive to a certain place and then we have to walk." She said closing the laptop and setting in down on the coffee table. "I guess we are ready to go since neither of us needs to change." She said standing up and seeing Haytham reach for his hat. She grabbed it before him and put it on the other table. "Haytham, you do not need a hat, it doesn't match your outfit, plus there is no one after you in order for you to hide your identity. The best way to blend in is looking like everybody else." She said giggling as the Templar stood up and locked his hands behind his back.

"Alright then, I am ready for an adventure." He said and followed the girl to her car. They then spent more than thirty minutes getting to the park do to the traffic and a long distance away from the house. Leona saw the bus standing at the stop and parked her car near paying for the spot with some coins and then locking the car as Haytham got out staring into the green on their right.

"The park is huge; I will take you there tomorrow if you want." She said following the Templar's gaze; the man nodded and started walking toward the bus. Leona bought the tickets and gave it to a man standing at the door. They both got seats in the back, the best seats as Leona explained.

The trip stretched for two hours long that Haytham enjoyed the most. Leona did not pay much attention to the surroundings knowing the city she grew up in by heart, but she secretly watched the Templar excitedly turn his head around.

"You are going to break you neck with that curiosity of yours." She said as the trip almost came to an end. Haytham seemed not to notice her words at the moment; he was listening to anecdotes of the guide and history he told. Sometimes he would pull a joke or two and make people laugh. In the end, everybody clapped for his best performance and some gave tips. Haytham and Leona exited the bus near a tall building called Willis Tower.

"Imagine doing Leap of Faith from the top of this baby." Leona nudged Haytham's side with her elbow smiling widely. "Are you afraid of heights?" She teased and received a skeptical look from the Templar.

"I would not like to jump down and hit the concrete, you know." He gestured toward the tower's surroundings clearly pointing out the missing haystack around. Leona started laughing and pointed at the place that mentioned pizza in the name.

"Let's go have lunch, it is already five o'clock, time has passed very fast, didn't it?" She smiled walking over to the pizza restaurant and again receiving an open door from Haytham. This time she said thanks without any other stinging words Kenway tend to ignore. They sat down on the booth and Leona ordered the famous Chicago pizza right away. She told Haytham that he had to try it or else he could not consider himself being in Chicago.

A tall thick circle covered in some sauce and other little details questioned Haytham's stomach as the meal was brought to them, he did not know how his body would react on something looking very unhealthy. Yet after hesitation he managed to eat one piece and even take a second one. It was something new for him; the taste was divine and unique. He did not notice himself pulling a third piece out and eating it.

This time they drank iced tea, which was knew to Kenway as well, it tasted not a good as hot tea, but not bad by itself. Haytham quite enjoyed the whole meal and did not talk much in order to enjoy every bit of it. Leona watched him with a grin proud of herself choosing the right place to have lunch at. And hour passed and then the second as they sat in the restaurant just talking. The unfinished 4 pieces of pizza were professionally ignored by their full bellies. The sun slowly began to sit down and the lights started firing up everywhere. It looked fascinating from the window and by the time they left the restaurant and got on the other bus, it was already eight o'clock. The night Chicago was another new experience for Haytham; he looked around with a new interest in everything. Thousands of things that used to be dull during the day now were bright and vivid with colors; people obviously increased their numbers on the streets which was not a surprise. The night promised to be charming and unforgettable.

"So do you want go back to my place and change?" Leona asked Haytham as they crossed the road heading toward the park where she parked her car.  
>"That won't be necessary." Haytham said sitting in the car once they reached it and the locks were free. They drove down the street and after another thirty minutes or more they arrived to Navy Pier that Haytham greeted with a gasp and excitement. The old cold-blooded and grim Templar seemed to melt under the fascinating things of the night.<p>

They arrived at a little "parking" space for the boats and Leona luckily rented the last open boat for tonight.

"Seeing the moon, eh?" The man asked giving her keys from the boat. "Enjoy your night, love birds." He smirked and received a glare from Leona, but a warm thanks from Haytham.

They sat on the boat with a little table in the middle and comfortable booth around. The girl started the boat and after a hesitation started to "sail" it out away from other boats deeper in the lake.

"This sea looks beautiful." Haytham said leaning back on the booth and looking at the open waters filled with boats just like theirs.

"Sorry for disappointing you, but the sea you speak of is actually a lake." She smirked looking at Haytham's expression change.

"Wow that is one wide lake I must say." He commented noticing a huge structure that looked like a wheel sitting almost in the middle of Navy Pier. "What is that?" He pointed at it looking very puzzled.

"It is called a Ferris wheel, basically you sit in this cabin and it brings you up to the very top, it stops for about five minutes and then goes down in one big spin." She explained stopping their boat in the distant spot away from the light that will not distract the moon's appearance. She then stood up and sat down next to Kenway looking up at the big bright circle in the sky. "I will take you on it one day so you can see the city in the distance." She said.

"I do see it from here." Haytham turning his head and looking behind him seeing the tall buildings of Chicago, "But I will gladly accept to see it from a good height." He said looking back at Leona and freezing for a second. The girl looked breathtaking in the moonlight. Now that her head was not hidden under the long sharp hood he could see her long silky hair and a beautiful young face. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight as if she was a goddess of some sort. Haytham suddenly remembered the main purpose of this trip out in the water. He looked down in his wrist checking that the hidden blade was ready and looked up at Leona.

"So, I have something to tell you." He said scooting closer to the girl and catching her attention.

"What is it Haytham?" She turned her face toward him and looked into his eyes. The man hesitated for a moment but then continued.

"I am very sorry for the morning; I should have not hurt you because of something you would only know by playing games and searching on your laptop." He said and looked down for a second. "I bet the information may not be true on there, even though everything about me seems to be right." He said looking up at her again and catching her worried eyes.

"I am surprised you are even apologizing…" She muttered. "Seems like you are about to kill me or something." She laughed but stopped when Haytham looked at her with serious eyes. "K-Kenway?" She whispered her eyed widening as she heard a hidden blade slide out and saw Haytham's right hand come up. The blade shined in the moon's light and looked even more terrifying. "Haytham, please, you are making a huge mistake." She exclaimed feeling her body deny her tries to move. The Templar leaned forward to her, their eyes meeting with fear in Leona's eyes and determination in Kenway's.

"You know too much about the Templars." He whispered pressing the blade against the girl's stomach. "You know too much about me, I cannot let you pass it on to the Creed." He said feeling Leona's frequent breath on his lips.

"Why…?" She whispered feeling her heart racing in fear, she was truly afraid of the Templar.

"If the Creed has passed on three centuries straight and is existent here, there is no guarantee you are going to keep silent if the real Assassins will find you and ask about me and other Templar details." He said putting his left arm around Leona's waist and waiting for a perfect moment to strike.

"They probably already know, Haytham." She whispered tears coming down her cheeks and sparkling in the moonlight like sacred jewels. "The company that makes those games sold millions of copies worldwide, and I am sure if the Creed is real they already know everything." She said closing her eyes and waiting for the pain to finally strike her taking the life away. "_What did I tell you Leona? Do not trust a man with two hidden blades and Templar blood, oh and wait, he is also skilled as a perfect assassin. You idiot, look where you got now, your fanfiction is just foolish stories compared to reality. And now you pay._" Her mind told her once she realized what a fool she truly was. There was a moment of hesitation and then she felt the blade push away and slide back into its original hidden form. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt Haytham's hand stroking her cheek and wiping the tears away. She met his eyes that now where soft.

"Perhaps I will kill you another time, assassin." He said leaning over to the puzzled Leona and pressing his lips against hers embracing her in a warm and passionate kiss. Leona was truly stunned this time; her eyes were wide open as she felt the Templar kiss her. She was about to push him away and slap his impudent face, but decided not to, too much she liked the kiss from her favorite and hated character.

Leona melted in his embrace and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling the string of the red ribbon letting his long hair fall free on his wide shoulders. She then held her right hand up and sank her fingers in his hair playing with it a little. The Templar seemed to enjoy the moment not less than the girl; she felt his right hand pull her leg up on the booth making her wrap it around his waist. She obeyed without any hesitation, drowned in his passion. He then did the same thing to her other leg and after a moment Leona found herself lying down her back on the booth with Haytham on top of her snuggling her body close to his. She hugged him tighter feeling her lungs plead for air that the kiss had taken away.

Their passion seemed to last forever until Leona finally pulled away gasping for air and hearing Haytham do the same. Her face turned completely red when she realized who really just kissed her. A character from a video game that she hated but loved so much at the same time; a character that almost killed her moments ago, now leaned kissing her warm lips with his. She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

"This is all a dream…" She whispered feeling Haytham's lips on her neck, he softly covered it with kisses feeling greedy after leaving each one on Leona's soft skin that he longed to touch.

"That's what I thought when I looked at your beautiful face." He said after a long hesitation. He was clearly a man who would not take a first move, but something in him suddenly changed and pushed him toward kissing Leona. She was happy of it more because he did not kill her but decided to share his passion. It was very satisfying in so many ways and yet so wrong at the same time.

"You Templar…" Leona whispered throwing her head back so Haytham could have more spaces to cover with his lips. He seemed to be thankful and even happy when a quite moan escaped her lips.

"My pleasure, assassin." He said in the interval between the kisses as if introducing himself once again. Leona could feel his ragged breath on her neck, it tickled her but also made her feel in a very knew way that she haven't experienced in two years after she broke up with her lame boyfriend. Her irregular breathing did not leave unnoticed under Haytham's watch.

The Templar pulled back and looked into Leona's half closed eyes; she was indeed beautiful and so seductive with the tempted to continue expression on her face. He kissed her again more demanding this time, she answered with no hesitation; they both clearly knew what was going to happen next if their passion became a great inferno, and even the water around them would not help to cool it down. However both of them did not seem to want to stop.

"Haytham…" Leona's soft voice interrupts Kenway from pulling her shirt up and continuing his planned desires. The Templar dutifully stops and looks up at the girl with his fingers touching the ends of the shirt with a hated symbol on it. "That's enough." She whispers and sits up on her elbows looking in Kenway's craving eyes. He pulled his hands away understanding her words and nodded his head.

"As you wish, I understand." He murmured clearly not wanting to interrupt it in the middle of a fire between them, but he respects her even though she is intertwined with her enemies. Leona sat up completely and looked at him touching her lips.

"Thanks for not killing me" She whispered looking up at the moon again. "I am glad that you decided to kiss me instead, you know, even though you are a Templar and I am with the Assassins, I think you are a good person." She smiled at him which made the Templar look at her in surprise.

"A good person?" He repeated her words not believing that she just called him something like that after he tried to kill her, twice. The girl nodded and smiled at him wide.

"Yes, I know you tried to kill me back in the bedroom and here, but you decided not to. That is a sign of a good heart you have, you just hide well enough and do not use it when you kill someone in cold blood." She said glancing at him

"I did not kill you because you said that the Creed might already know everything." He said looking away and crossing his arms.

"Is that why you kissed me also?" Leona grinned watching Kenway turn his head away completely.

"No…" He muttered under his nose and suddenly felt Leona wrap her hands around him. He turned his head toward her and stared at her glowing hair in the moon's light.

"Then why did you not kill me, Haytham?" She asked lifting her head up, her dark blue eyes seemed to brighten up in the night's cradle.

"Because…" He said looking up the moon. "Because I feel like I can only find warmth in your smile. And now that I finally intertwined my lips with yours, I understood something no less important." He said putting his arms around Leona and snuggling her to him tightly. He then held her head up a little higher by holding her chin with his right hand. "I may be falling in love with you, Leona." He said kissing her lips with a soft touch and less fire this time. The girl kissed back with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. She felt so light at the moment, but did not let herself melt in his hands, not yet.

"The moon is incredible tonight, isn't it?" She asked as they both pulled away from the kiss that almost turned into eternity.

"I never really noticed it until now." Haytham said stroking Leona's long hair. She tilted her head back looking at the Templar with wonder in her eyes. Haytham smiled at her and explained that she was the subject occupying his gaze all along; Leona just gave a silent hem and shook her head making another comment about him almost "romantically" murdering her on the boat. Templar laughed and apologized dearly, she believed him and said to not be so stupid next time before he decides to kiss her. Kenway agreed and kissed her again under the moon's shining rays.

Later that night they came home very late. Haytham pushed the door open with his foot almost breaking the lock and receiving a flick on the forehead from Leona that he held in his arms. He apologized smiling and closed the door more softly, still pushing it with his foot. They then continued to kiss without any other interruptions until Leona felt her back hit the soft bed. Haytham smiled at her as he got on top and delicately pinned her hands above her head. "_What such pretty dominance of his." _Another clear thought rushes through Leona's head before everything drowns in the mist as she feels Haytham's lips upon hers. They both sink in passion letting the fire leave its limits in a little fireplace inside their hearts and bodies.

The remaining hours before morning where filled with hot gasps and quite moans. Haytham caressed her without interruption, he let her dug her nails into his bare back, and snuggle her hot body against his. She could not find a comfortable space under him because of his hunger for more. She constantly turned and arched her elegant back asking quietly for more, gasping for air and choking in craze for him. Haytham could not have enough and each time he made her sigh louder and louder turning it into a pleasant moan, he desired for beyond . Who knew that suddenly appearing in the assassin's house, even though she was not really in the Creed, can turn into something so passionate and nearly too good to handle.

A clear groan of pleasure escaped Haytham's mouth as he kissed panting Leona with lust and love mixed up together. This night made them become one whole. The night of the full moon brought a Templar and an Assassin together in one whirlwind of emotions. This night they slept in one bed, as if there was nothing in between, as if there was no division between the Order and the Creed.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"_Leona," Altair came up to the girl and lifted her hand up, the white feather he gave her was bloody red now. "A new day starts for you after the moonlight leaves you face. You are one of us, do not forget that." He said walking away and standing beside Malik that nodded his head._

"_Use your talent and find the answer." Altair said just like the last time in a dream she saw before. And now the dark room appeared again, and the same screen. She sees herself in the real world lying in bed in Haytham's tight embrace. Both have smiles on their lips, they are happy._

_Someone touches her shoulder and makes her turn around breaking the attention from the screen. She sees Ezio Auditore standing and grinning at her. He shakes her hand and introduces himself even knowing that she recognizes him very well. _

"_Nice meeting you, Leona." He says and compliments her beauty with gourmet words that even the most fascinating queens have not received in their lifetime. "I can't wait to know more about you." He says and walks over to the darkness away from her disappearing in it like a divine mirage._

_Leona turns back and looks at the screen, yet she doesn't see herself or Haytham on it. She sees a Templar symbol sitting in the fire along with the Creed's symbol. Both seems to try not to burn down first, they are fighting. The girl touches the Creed symbol and opens her Eagle Vision. Raging pain suddenly strikes her eyes and sends her back into darkness._

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Her World

Part 2

"I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"You are a problem now."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

A loud noise broke the silence in the room making Leona groan and slowly open her eyes. Her alarm impudently announced that it was time to get up and "shine", even though it was the weekend. She slammed her hand on the alarm that oddly glowed with white, and turned the hideous sound off. The girl closed her eyes again and touched her head; she could barely remember the events of last night. Her mind rushed to recreate everything that happened after Haytham decided to kiss her, threatening to kill on the boat beforehand. She clearly remembers them getting on the dry land once another hour under the moon has passed, settling into a warm car, and driving home with Haytham pulling her into a kiss each time they stopped at the stop light. And then, well, then all she remembers is lustful mist that embraced them both and later drowned in the darkness.

Leona opened her eyes again; the surroundings seemed to be very different to her gaze. The colors of her room turned into dark and light blue and no matter how many times the girl blinked it would not go away. She shut her eyes biting her lower lip and thinking that it was all still a part of a really weird dream she had. She stretched her hands to the side and felt her left hand hit something next to her.

"_Haytham…"_ Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered what kind of a night she had after the Templar decided to carry her to her house in his hands. A thick blush spread on her face as she felt his warm bare shoulder and a muscular arm that was wrapped around the pillow. She turned her head slowly toward the man and opened her eyes hoping that the scary blue glow was gone.

Leona froze her gaze on Haytham with a silent gasp. The Templar had a bright red glow around him, and not even rubbing her eyes made it go away. The girl sat up on her elbows covering her body with a blanket, still staring at Kenway with wide eyes. He was still asleep, his face peaceful and with a soft expression; Leona sighed in relief and stood up from the bed putting her assassin robes on without even thinking twice about it. She felt the clothing call her more than it did the first time she wore it; it felt as if she was finally complete as the sharp white hood covered her head.

"_Alright, everything around is blue, but bloody red around the Templar." _Her mind started putting the puzzle pieces together and after a minute the girl concluded that those tricks were caused by the Eagle Vision she somehow awakened in the morning. Of course, Leona still thought that it was a dream, but then when the Sight suddenly disappeared returning the dear colors back to her eyes, she frantically realized how real it was. "_Oh dear, how is this even possible?" _ She thought looking back at Haytham that now did not glow with a crimson color of an enemy. He was still lying in bed on his stomach and dreaming of something, his eyelids trembling bit.

The girl looked away feeling another wave of blush hitting her face; the Templar was still nude under the thick black covers; this thought captivated Leona and forced her to leave the bedroom almost running, hoping for it to disappear. She closed the door behind her and sighed looking around the living room. Some of their cloths were scattered in the hallway half way to the bedroom; seems like the two lovers could not handle the tense desire and decided to strip each other down on the way to the bedroom.

The girl smirked looking at Haytham's hidden blades carelessly thrown on the floor near the couch along with his sword and a pistol. She picked the "toys" up and carefully put them on a large cabinet where they would not be a hazard. Leona then hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast before Kenway could greet this morning. She decided to make chocolate pancakes with strawberries on top and tea for Haytham; she made coffee for herself in order to be less sleepy during the upcoming day. Every ten minutes the girl glanced at the bedroom door making sure that the Templar was not up yet. She sighed in relief when the breakfast was ready to be served; she got out two plates and put the pancakes on them, later pouring melted white chocolate on top and adding strawberries in the end. Leona noticed with a giggle that the colors of the sauce and fruits where somehow referenced to the assassins with white and red. She could not help herself but to take the smaller strawberries and form the symbol of the Creed on a bigger round pancake and purposely push the plate with it on the side of the table where Haytham was going to sit.

Leona suddenly heard the bedroom door open and saw the Templar come out with only his pants on. She immediately noticed his muscular torso and arms that were well hidden under his tunic before all the time. His hair were not collected and tied up with a red ribbon, so they freely hung down his shoulders. If Leona was a more careless fan girl, she would have already jumped on the Templar drooling waterfalls.

"Seeing something interesting?" A smirk played on Haytham's lips as he entered the kitchen watching Leona's fiery eyes almost devouring him in one sitting. Leona nervously broke her gaze away and stared at her hands blushing like a lobster fresh out of the boiling water.

"I…umm…I made breakfast." She gestured toward the table. "Your plate is on the right." Her eyes suddenly became crafty as she watched Haytham sit on the chair and stare at her pancake "art" with an unruffled expression.

"Are you trying to tease me?" He narrowed his eyes looking at Leona's innocent smile.

"Haytham, I just got carried away while cooking, I told you about me being an assassin in my soul." She shrugged and bit her lower lip watching Kenway pick up a fork and move the strawberries into a different symbol: the Templar Cross. Haytham smiled and looked at his creation for a second before starting to eat Leona's masterpiece. The girl pouted her cheeks suddenly feeling very offended after the Templar ignored her decoration before making it into something hideous.

"How are the Templar pancakes?" She sarcastically asked looking at Haytham's happy face expression.

"Very good." The Templar said after finishing the last bite and pressing a napkin on his lips. "Your cooking is lovely so far." He said standing up and putting the dishes in the sink after drinking his tea. Leona growled something and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean, _so far_?" She asked glancing into Haytham's eyes as he smiled at her.

"Well, I assumed that you are going to make something else later that will make me complement you again." He said putting his left arm around her waist and sliding her hood down with his right. "You know that you don't have to wear this hood all the time, right?" He asked stroking her cheek with his index finger.

"Today I feel like wearing it all day." She said coldly feeling odd in the Templar's embrace, as if she almost hated it. Yesterday she enjoyed every bit of Haytham's caressing, but now she felt as if his touch was unfamiliar and wild. Leona noticed some suspicion and worry in Kenway's eyes as she suddenly noticed herself holding his hand away from her face. "_When did I? Oh crap, I have to do something before he suspects anything." _Leona mentally made note for herself to not open her secret of awakening Eagle Vision somehow to the Templar. Who knows, maybe that is going to trigger his enemy instincts and he will stab her without thinking about it.

"Leona," she could hear tension in his voice. "Is something wrong?" The girl felt his left hand press against her back harder, she gulped.

"Haytham, I am fine, just…yesterday is still in my head, and that night-"She trailed off shaking a slight blush away from her face. In a second her chin was softly grabbed by the ma's fingers forcing to turn her head and look into his eyes. His lips covered hers in a deep warm kiss making the girl open her eyes wide but within a moment wrap her hands around Haytham's neck pressing her body against his. Kenway's right arm slid down her shoulder and grasped her waist. He lifted her up and without breaking the kiss carried Leona to the couch where they both lied down together.

The kiss grew more passionate and Kenway's hands slowly slid down her waist. His soft touch pleasantly caressed her until a quite gasp escaped her lips. She pulled away from the man and pressed her index against his lips when he tried to kiss her again.

"That's enough." She whispered with a smile stroking his hair; it was silky and pleasant to the touch.

"I will not ask for more until you are ready for it." A smirk played on his lips as he saw Leona look away with a blush on her cheeks.

"You bastard, of course I want more, but I will not let you just lay in bed with me all day, we have things to do." She said hiding her face in his wide chest.

"Oh? And what is on you mind?" Haytham asked arching his eyebrow and listening to Leona attentively.

"Well, remember how I mentioned Millennium Park yesterday?" She muttered drawing patterns on his chest with her finger. "Well, we are going to go there today and have a picnic." Leona said looking up at Haytham and receiving a smooch on a nose from the Templar. It nearly melted the girl do to its tenderness from a man who always seemed to be a cold-blooded killer. Haytham gave a short nod of agreement and wrapped his hands around Leona leaning over to her ear.

"But we do not have to go now, do we?" He softly whispered causing a jolt through Leona's body. Her hands began to tremble and her breath seemed to become unsteady. Kenway enjoyed the way he could change her state of mind and body within seconds. "So, do you want to maybe read a book together?" He asked whispering in her ear teasingly.

"You and I both share the same desire, Kenway." Leona muttered under her breath. "I highly doubt that this desire is about reading a book." She said looking up at Haytham's sly smile and biting her lip again. "God dammit, Templar, I swear the God one more smile like that and you will melt me down." The girl hid her face back in his chest. Haytham chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Last night was divine." He whispered looking at the black TV screen as if seeing something there. "I enjoyed every second of it, especially that it being _you_." Kenway stoked her hair and time to time kissed her head making the girl blush more than she used to before.

"Oh Haytham, you know how to make me smile." She sighed with a bright grin. "But I have something really important to ask of you." Leona looked up at the Templar with serious expression that made the man shiver a little.

"Surely, I am listening." Haytham stopped his tender caressing and simply held Leona at the fair distance in order to see her face.

"The park is very huge and has many free spaces where people can do whatever they want. I would like you to teach me how to fight." She said without looking away from the man's deep eyes that now showed more tension than softness.

"Why do you need it?" He suddenly asked after a long pause between them.

"Well, you know, I cosplay an assassin, and knowing how to fight and jump on the rooftops will be a great bonus to my performances at Comic Cons." She noticed Kenway's eyes narrowing at her and nervously gulped. The Templar did not need to find out that the main reason behind her wanting to learn those things is because of Eagle Vision she discovered this morning; and this endless desire to climb a tall building and perform a Leap of Faith into eternity bugged her ever since. "It can help me with self-protection..." She said wrapping her hands around Kenway's neck and trying to soften his tensed body with tender strokes of her hands on his shoulders.

"Is that all, or there is something else you are hiding from me?" He asked suddenly pushing Leona on her back from her side and climbing on top of her before pinning down the girl's hands above her head. The girl gasped and answered with fast nods.

"Y-yes, that is all, I swear!" She whispered feeling helpless in the hands of a strong Templar. Suddenly Kenway loosened his grip and leaned over to her ear with his left hand slowly sliding down her side.

"I trust you in this, Leona," he whispered in her ear and left a little kiss on it, "If you are hiding something from me that is intertwined with the Creed, I will have to kill you." He said coming back to her face and kissing her cheek softly. "But since you are so sincere in your words I won't do anything like that." He said with a smile and kissed Leona's trembling lips with ownership and passion. The girl tried to hide her fear and relax in the man's arms, but knowing that he was right about her having a secret made her paranoid.

After another endless five minutes of non-stop kissing between the Templar and the Assassin, the two pulled away from each other. The fear was gone from the girl's eyes as she noticed how fired up Haytham was. It seemed like he forgot about the conversation she did not want to bring up again, but as it seemed, she had to.

"So will you be my teacher?" She asked softly touching the Templar's cheek and feeling the fear grow in her chest again. Haytham slowly nodded looking into Leona's eyes as if trying to find the real answer under her innocent mask.

"I will teach you very specifics, and then if I see enough potential in you, I will teach you how to fight with a sword and a dagger. Pistols are useless for you to use because of a huge jump in today's gun art." He said standing up from the couch and searching for his shirt around the living room.

"Haytham," she said lifting herself up on her elbows. "Please wear your uniform today, so people at the park think that we are cosplaying." Leona then jumped up and walked over to the man who was now standing with his arms crossed.

"And make it look like a battle of two old enemies." He said as if finishing Leona's thought completely. "Even though I am still teaching you, it will look like you are losing, and so maybe some of your Creed friends will consider you a disgrace." A wide smirk appeared on Kenway's eyes and he chuckled. "This thought accounts for my liking." He said grabbing his uniform that was tidily sat on a chair and disappearing in the bedroom.

"You Templar, you are only searching for a good excuse to bring shame to the Creed!" She exclaimed feeling more offended than ever. "You Templar scum can't even reach us on the rooftops." Leona said as if she was not herself at the moment, and pulled the hood up feeling complete once more. The door suddenly opened and a dagger pierced a wall right next to Leona's face making her scream in surprise and collapse on the cold floor.

"I did reach you just now." Haytham said coldly walking out and putting his hat on with an evil grin. "You never saw it coming, didn't you?" He said holding his hand out to help the startled girl up. Leona hissed and slapped his hand away jumping up to her feet.

"Let's go." She growled under her breath and desperately searched for her car keys while Haytham, with his hands behind his back, moved to the side watching her with an amused smirk. After a second Leona glared at the Templar and came up to him. "Where are my keys?" She asked looking up at Kenway's sly face.

"You don't remember from last night, oh wait, why would you?" He teased and received a push on his chest from Leona that did not even stir him. He held his hand up from his back and jiggled the keys in the hand, but he snatched them away as Leona tried to grab the chain from the Templar. "But first you must apologize before me and the Order for calling us the Templar scum." He chuckled as the girl's cheeks became red from anger. Leona looked away from the man and mumbled something under her nose that made Kenway ask her to repeat.

"Bastard," she finally said out loud. "I prefer to walk to the park than be sorry about something that is true." Leona involuntarily glanced at the dagger that was dangerously sitting in the wall and waiting for a new target. Haytham followed her gaze and smiled leaning forward and grabbing the girl with his free hand. He hugged her waist and stole a kiss from her lips without any other words.

"This payment is also accepted." He said pulling away from her soft lips and putting the keys in her hand. "Common then, you have a long day of training later today." He whispered in her ear and exited the house leaving the girl in the empty hallway with a shock in her eyes.

"Shit-"Leona hissed putting her keys in the inside pocket of her assassin robes that she secretly sowed in. She grabbed her phone and on the way to the exit tried to pull the dagger out of the wall, but no matter how hard she tried the blade would not budge. For a second, Leona imagined the wall being her head if Haytham really intended to kill her; the thought made the girl shiver and hurry outside closing the entrance door and locking it.

As she sat in the car Haytham greeted her with a bright and innocent smile as if nothing had happened in the past five minutes. She did not say anything and started the car; the rest of the way they will ride in silence with tension flowing in the air.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The Millennium Park caught Haytham's full attention within seconds as they entered its territory. The green everywhere caused a storm of emotions inside, but the man saved the same cold expression, even though he wanted to compliment everything around him. The people sat on the grass here and there, some played a musical instrument making some people stop by and listen as if being in trance. Others had their lunch baskets with them and enjoyed drinks and food with their family, friends, or a date. Haytham glanced at Leona enviously watching a young couple kissing in the shadow of a big tree. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"After we are finished with your training let's get some food and sit under a tree just like them." He nodded toward the couple Leona was observing like a hawk and making the girl blush embarrassment.

"Why sit there, there are plenty of other places to find a spot at." She said breaking her gaze and looking up at the Templar with her hood covering her face's upper half.

"Because if we sit under the tree, I can kiss you just like you want." He said with a wink as he pulled her down a little to see her eyes. The girl gulped and pulled away from the Templar pushing her hood back on its rightful place.

"Bastard…" She whispered clearly showing that the man took a right guess about her little desire. "But first you will train me." She said taking Haytham's hand and leading him in the depth of the park.

They walked for about an hour around the territory stopping at the Crown Fountain to cool their feet in the water. Haytham looked at the faces appearing on one of the big tower screens of the fountain and nearly escaped the sudden water stream that the person began to shoot from their mouth. Leona laughed and explained that it is one of the unique things in Chicago people love to visit on a hot summer day. Haytham said something about nearly becoming soaked in the cold water and caused another wave of laughter from Leona.

The two then walked away from the fountain catching people's glances on them. Some of the visitors complimented their high quality cosplay and made Leona smile at them widely with an endless thanks. Suddenly a tall young man, age of approximately 19, jumped out of the crowd wearing a shirt with a Creed symbol on it and yelled at Leona and Haytham.

"How dare you stand by that betrayer?" He yelled at the girl and really startled her. "The great Mentor Altair is walking by the Templar scum, and even holding his hand!" He said rushing toward Leona with angry expression on his face and a fist ready to hit her face hidden in the shadow of the hood. Suddenly Haytham appeared in front of the guy with his hidden blades out and a smirk forcing the angry individual to immediately stop and freeze in place.

"One more step is going to make you regret your decision." The Templar brought his hands down and hid his blades under his wrists when the attacker nodded his head and took a step back. Someone in the crowd applauded saying that Haytham was perfectly staying in character, but little do they know that the Templar was real. Kenway smiled at the guy and turned to face Leona coming over to her side. "Can we find a spot for training now, _Altair_?" He said his eyes narrowing a bit and making the girl shiver.

"I told you to call me by my real name, and yes…" She whispered and decided to run the rest of the way toward the open grass field where they found a comfortable spot with no people around.

"Let's begin." Haytham said as he took off his jacket and a hat staying in his white shirt and pants. The girl sighed and pulled her hood up more so the sharp end was pointing down like an eagle's beak. The Templar gestured for her to attack first; he said that he wants to see her strength now so he could figure out how to teach her right. Leona clutched her teeth together and jerked herself forward running toward the Templar with her knuckles ready.

She swung her hands to the left and right trying to hit Kenway in the face and after, anywhere she could. The Templar seemed to be amused by her fierce tries as he dodged every swing with not much effort. Leona then added some kicks in her attacking strategy thinking she would bring the Templar to his knees. Sadly, her fighting skills where very far from Haytham's, and after a moment the girl suddenly received a kick in the stomach and was sent to the ground coughing violently.

"What-what the hell was that, Kenway?" She gasped for air feeling like in one kick the man knocked out all the air she had in her lungs.

"That was a push, with my foot." He said grabbing the coughing girl and bringing her back to her feet.

"A push?" she exclaimed, "You nearly killed me!" Leona wrapped her arm around her belly feeling intense pain inside as if her organs have exploded.

"If you want me to teach you how to really fight, then keep it quiet and try harder." Haytham said putting his hands behind his back and smirking. "So far I see no potential fighter in you, I observe just a person pretending to be someone who they will never even come close to." He shrugged his shoulders and watching the girl's shoulders tremble in rage.

"I will show you…" She muttered bringing her hands into a knuckle formation again and jolting her body forward again toward Haytham. New blows kept falling on the man like rain, but for him they were nothing. As he finally saw a perfect moment to send the girl on the ground again, Kenway suddenly stopped her arm in midair close to his face and yanked it behind her back forcing the girl turn her back to him and cry out loud in pain. He then pressed his hidden blade against her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Dead." He said putting his hand down and softly pushing her away. "If you are going to continue to hit me non-stop, it will give me a perfect moment to learn your moves and finally find your weak spot where I can grab and kill you instantly." He stood in his favorite pose again. "You need to learn how to hit powerfully and fast but with fewer blows. If you continue to punch time after time you will waste your energy and eventually get tired. That will lead you to a painful death." He explained watching Leona stroke her arm that ached after the Templar grabbed it with a lot of force. He simply smiled and spread his hands to the sides as if showing how weak she was.

"One more round?" He asked letting his hands hang down by his sides.

"You bet!" Leona exclaimed running toward the Templar with fire in her eyes, she was going to become closer to an assassin in secret from him no matter what.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"How the hell did you get here?" Chelsea asked staring at the man that was brightly smiling at her. She took as step back no knowing what to do, this unexpected surprise had paralyzed her.

"It doesn't matter, belladonna." He said looking around still a grin on his lips. "Do you know a person named Leona Crowine?" He asked walking toward the startled girl and pushing his hands on the wall trapping her between his arms.

"She…she is my friend." She whispered afraid to move and even breathe. "What do you want with her?" She asked her voice trembling.

"We need to talk, it is very urgent." He said his eyes glowing in the gloomy lighting of the room. He was happy to find the answer right away; it was just a matter of time before he could speak to Leona Crowine.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Haytham…I can't do this anymore, let us take a break…" Leona let out a muffled moan and collapsed to the ground gasping the air around her. Sweat was pouring down her face like waterfall; she saw dark circles floating around everywhere her gaze moved to. Her training stretched from thirty minutes to five hours of constant fighting and falling from Kenway's pushes and kicks. After she finished with her offence practice, Haytham decided to work on her defense. Leona still remembers herself being sent to eat the grass with a punch from the Templar that she was supposed to "professionally" block. She cursed herself of thinking that it was going to be just as easy as the video game, yet Leona did not give up on the goal until she was barely standing on the ground. And now, tired and barely breathing, the girl rested on the ground staring into the sky. She noticed from the corner of her eye people surrounding the place she and Haytham were at, they all saw her every single failure and probably laughed about it. She turned her head slightly and looked at the curious individuals, yet their faces did not expose amusement, they were staring at the girl with worry and from time to time glancing in fear at the standing Haytham.

"It's not like I have a choice of saying no." Kenway said coming over to her side and sitting next to her pained body. "You are bleeding from you lip." He said after a short pause and silence around them.

"I don't care at the moment." Leona whispered closing her eyes and feeling the blood fill her mouth with a metallic taste.

"I do." Haytham said leaning forward with a handkerchief in order to wipe the blood off her face. Suddenly Leona lunched forward grabbing the Templar by his shoulders and throwing him on the ground on his back. The man gasped in surprise as she jumped on top and snatched a sword from his belt pressing it against his neck. Some people in the crowd applauded and cheered making Leona brightly smile at Kenway.

"I got you now; you did not see it coming, didn't you?" She said putting away the sword as the man held his hands up in surrender.

"Indeed, you took me by surprise, like any assassin would." Haytham smirked and pressed the handkerchief against Leona's lips forcing her to hiss and shiver in pain.

"Ouch, that hurts you know." She said taking the handkerchief from him and wiping the half dried blood from her mouth and cheeks. Kenway grinned and wrapped his arms around Leona's waist hearing another hiss of pain.

"Did I break any bones?" He asked almost weightlessly stroking the girl's sides. Leona lowered the cloth and looked at the Templar noticing a worried look on his face.

"I don't think so, but you sure left a lot of bruises." She whispered looking down and sighing. Haytham watched the people start to leave the place and continue on their business; he pulled the girl into a light hug and kissed her lips that barely had blood on them.

"I would never hit a woman, but today I got carried away seeing a good fighter in you, I am truly sorry." He whispered in her ear as she pulled from the kiss seeing a disgruntled look in her eyes. "If I can somehow provide compensation to my harsh attitude today, just name it." He said stroking Leona's cheek and looking into her glassy eyes.

"You are going to cook dinner for me tonight." She whispered suddenly losing her consciousness and falling on Haytham's chest. The Templar caught her shoulders in midair and slowly stood up holding her in his hands.

"Women," He rolled his eyes and sighed looking at the passed out girl, her chest rising and falling from her deep breaths. He looked around and activated his Sight in order to find a perfect way back to the girl's house without a need of a taxi. The Templar shivered after a thought of seeing new unknown things on the way back that might put him into a very unpleasant situation since Leona decided to take a nap in a very inappropriate time.

The Grand Master walked through the park and Chicago's streets that were full of people. With an unruffled look on his face, Haytham cruised through the crowds and ignored the questions from the surrounding individuals. Some of them made pictures saying something about the video game Leona mentioned to the man before.

"Look, isn't that Connor's father?" Haytham heard someone say behind him.

"Yeah, that is indeed a very nice cosplay of him, looks perfect." The other one added.

"Is that Altair in his arms?" Now there were at least five people talking.

"Yeah dude, did you see the huge fight in the park? Those two were having a performance of some sort. Kenway beat the shit out of the assassin and then when he collapsed to the ground completely, Haytham wanted to wipe the blood of the poor thing's face, but suddenly Altair grabbed him and like, threw him on the ground." One of them started excitedly telling what happened at the park.

"Bro, did you see how he grabbed the sword from Kenway's scabbard and almost slit his throat? That was so cool, I took a video!" Another stranger announced behind the Templar's back; it seemed like the group was following him.

"Show me, show me!" A high pitched voice came from a girl but received a no from her friend and a promise to see it later.

Haytham shook his head a little glancing at Leona, still passed out in his arms, and then turned his head a bit to the side to see who the followers were. Unfortunately, the crowd was so thick that finding the right people was impossible and using the Eagle Vision would be a waste of time since the people were only curious teenagers. Kenway decided to ignore the surroundings and pretend as if nothing was going on, yet still being on alert if anything occurs as a plot twist to the peaceful day.

The man finally found the right house after another twenty minutes of walking and waiting for the red light to turn into green at the pedestrian intersection. After another minute of endless searching for a key to the door, Haytham awkwardly found it in her inside chest pocket in the robe. Kenway carefully opened the door in order to not drop the girl on the ground and pushed it with his foot lightly, walking in and closing the door after him.

He put the girl on the bed in her bedroom and pulled her hood down setting her head on the soft pillow. The girl mumbled something in her sleep and turned on her side pulling her hands close to her chest. Haytham smiled looking at Leona's quite adorable actions; he took his uniform off changing into another modern outfit they got him and settled his weapons on the empty shelves he decided to use for the time being. He then walked over to Leona and leaned forward slightly kissing her cheek with his warm lips. The girl did not wake up, just as he suspected the training really did exhaust her today. The man put his jacket over her since getting the blanket underneath her would probably somehow wake her up, and then left to the kitchen to fulfill a promise he accepted once Leona passed out in the park.

He looked around the kitchen and in the fridge. Kenway admitted that he wasn't that great of a cook, but in order to survive he did gain some skills in this art. After a long life in the kitchen, Haytham finally created something that he called "my first try" and to be honest, he was very proud of himself. The meal consisted of fried fish that he found in the freezer, mash potatoes, and a sweet fruit salad, on which he decided to pour some bitter sauce on. Haytham stared at his little creation for quite some time, grasping the image inside of his head; if only he could take a picture and put it on a wall in a golden frame. He complimented how good the plate looked and assumed that the taste would be divine.

A bedroom door slowly opened interrupting the Templar from "flirting" with the meal. Leona walked out wrapping his jacket around her body and yawning as she walked over to his side. Kenway grinned and put his arm around her receiving a questioning nod toward the plate full of goodness on the table.

"What is that?" She asked sitting at the table and poking the fish with a fork.

"You asked to make dinner tonight, so I tried." He replied looking at the girl; he was worried that she would not like the meal he put his soul into while making.

"Oh, alright, let's see if you did the job right." She said smirking as if she suddenly was a judge at a popular cook show and Haytham was one of the chefs. She ate the meal silently, purposely keeping her face expression the same throughout the feast in order to stretch out the suspense that boiled in Haytham's mind. After she was done, the plate was pushed slightly away and the fork placed on top of it.

"Chef Kenway," She said crossing her arms on her chest and looking at the Templar seriously. Haytham lifted his head up looking at her and waiting for the verdict without questioning the manner she spoke in. "You are passing to the next round." She said a wide smile appearing on her lips. "Don't look at me like that, Haytham, it was good!" She said standing up and coming over to the Templar giving him a tight hug. "The fish was a little too salty, but as a whole you did very well." She said lifting her head up and looking at the man.

"Thank you for you compliments." Kenway smiled putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling the jacket upwards so it would not slide down. He then leaned forward dragging her lips into a hot kiss. Leona smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling her body closer to his.

"_Leona."_ A sudden voice from somewhere called the girl forcing her to pull away from the Templar. The man already managed to pull the jacket off of her shoulders and placed his hands on the robes trying to take them down as well. Kenway opened his eyes and looked at the girl puzzled.

"Did you hear that?" She asked turning her head from side to side. She could have sworn that a voice just called her by her name.

"Hear what?" Haytham asked following Leona's gazed and trying to see something is the kitchen, but it seemed like the only two people present were he and Leona. "There is nothing that could have caused a noise except the outside." He said glancing at the closed windows and then back at the startled girl.

"Yeah, you are right." She said giving a last gaze at the surroundings behind them. "I think I just need more sleep, the training really did exhaust me." She whispered as the Templar touched her cheek with his warm hand.

"_Leona, use your talent." _The voice came again and made Leona jump in surprise in Kenway's hands. "_Use your talent and find the answer."_

"Kenway!" She exclaimed suddenly and hid her face in his chest. "Kenway, did you hear that voice? I swear I heard it again just now!" She said her heart racing, panic growing inside. Haytham tightly grasped her body ignoring the possible pain he can cause from the bruises and stroked her hair.

"Calm down Leona, it is just an effect from the exhaustion; you are probably still half asleep." He whispered in her ear and kissed it tenderly. It seemed to work because the girl started to calm down slowly.

"Yeah, you are probably right." She said finding comfort in Kenway's embrace. "I should probably go back to sleep, sorry for ruining that picnic plans, we might as well do it tomorrow." She said closing her eyes tightly and suddenly beginning to sob.

"Oh dear, Leona do not start this, it is not your fault. I was the one nearly knocking you out when you hit and dodged, I am responsible for your state right now." He said lifting the girl's face up in order to see her eyes. "Look at me, Leona." Kenway called her while stroking her waist with his other arm. The girl obeyed and slowly opened her eyes looking up at the Templar. Crimson. Leona gasped but tried to calm down. The man had the bloody red glow around him again just like in the morning. She mentally cursed the Eagle Vision suddenly activating again; she closed her eyes tightly away silently telling it to go away.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenway asked looking closely at the girl.

"Haytham," She suddenly called him softly. "I need to tell you something, but please, promise to not hurt me, alright?" She opened thanking the heavens that the Sight was gone now. The Templar nodded but clearly tensed up waiting for her to speak again.

"Today in the morning as I woke up I found everything around me having a weird glow. I thought I was still asleep but then I found out that I was very much awake." She felt her hands starting to tremble. "And when I looked at you…" She paused noticing Kenway's soft embrace slowly turn into a trap around her waist. "You had this red glow around you, and as you and I know, that is the only characteristic for a special ability assassins possess: Eagle Vision." She trailed off on her last words.

"So you _are_ an assassin." Haytham's eyes looked completely black as he watched her.

"Not a real one, I swear, but somehow the Sight appeared this morning." She said trying to pull away from the man, but his hands tightly grasped her body. "I-I swear I never knew it might be real, and I am pretty sure none of the great assassins are my ancestors."

"So that is why you asked me to teach you how to fight, so you can go on and kill other Templars behind my back." Haytham calmly concluded taking his hands off her and locking them behind his back.

"No, no way! I was not lying when I said I am not with the Creed, I just played video games and dreamed of becoming one." She said waving her hands around in panic.

"And now you that you are pretty decent in it after a five hour practice, you _will_ use those skills for something?" He said looking up at the ceiling as if thinking about something very important.

"Only for performing at the cosplay gatherings, I swear, I am not going to use it for murder. In fact, I would never hurt a living soul anyways." She was taking several steps back as Haytham took a few forward.

"I am sorry." He suddenly said with a slight hint of a smirk on his lips. Leona felt herself press against the wall and Haytham leaning over her.

"What are you sorry for?" She whispered her eyes becoming wider as she heard a hidden blade slide out, its sound leaving a loud imprint in her head.

"You are a problem now." Kenway suddenly jerked his hand up piercing Leona's sleeve and pinning her to the wall. He then lifted his other hand up letting the blade appear from his wrist. The girl mentally cursed the technology of hidden blades advancing over time going from a single one on the left hand into double blades on both hands.

"Haytham please, you promised not to kill me." She said trying to pull the cloth away from the blade.

"Remember what I told you that night on the boat?" He said pressing the blade against her cheek forcing her to freeze in place. "I said I would not kill you, yet." The Templar then moved the blade to her neck; the girl felt the cold weapon send a jolt of fear through her body as it touched her soft skin.

"Haytham…" Leona whispered, a tiny tear slowly crawling down her cheek. "Haytham, I thought you felt something for me…at the boat you told me that-"

"Feelings will not get in a way of killing a liar I foolishly trusted." He whispered feeling Leona's ragged breath on his lips.

"I am not a liar." She nearly screamed but was afraid of the blade cutting her throat if she made a wrong move. "I did not know about it, please Haytham, forgive me and just let me go." She demanded her voice weakening.

"_Use your talent and find an answer." _The hideous voice sounded in her head again.

"What do you mean by that!?" She suddenly yelled startling the Templar. "What talent, what answer, god dammit, I am about to die here!" She yelled almost falling hysteric. "I have no idea what to do!" She said and noticed Haytham's serious but puzzled look.

"The voice in my head is telling me to use some talent to find an answer…" She whispered closing her eyes and starting to silently cry. "Why is this happening to me…?" Hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"I hate when a lady cries, I will help you end this suffering." Haytham whispered pressing his lips against Leona's and embracing her into a passionate kiss. The girl desperately answered without moving her body; she half opened her eyes and saw the Templar lift up his hand a bit with the blade giving out a funeral glow.

"Haytham mhm…" She mumbled through the kiss trying to push the man away from her. Her heart began to race in knowing of what was about to come.

The sharp blade pierced the air hitting its target successfully.

**To be continue in Chapter 3.**

25


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Her World

Part 3

"You have to be with me now."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_The sun began setting down in Florence shining its last rays on the burnt maroon rooftops of the buildings. The night began to fall and the people moved more actively, as if the slothfulness from the bright day disappeared like a djinn back to its golden lamp. Leona stood near Piazza San Marco and observed the building with interest; the people passed her without showing any awareness of a lonely assassin standing in the middle a road. She pulled her hood up and gave the surroundings a quick glance with the help of her Eagle Vision. The target popped up in golden glow immediately on one of the rooftops of a tall building. It seemed like the target was hiding in a haystack; tempted to know who that is Leona began to climb the walls and jump on lonely balconies covered in flowers. _

_She finally reached the haystack that worked as a hiding place for the mysterious person inside. Leona smiled as she stood over it and checked again if the target noticed her or not. They seemed to be asleep with their lack of movement and hands behind their head. The girl did not think twice before jumping in the haystack right on top of the being. She pressed her hidden blades against the target's throat and looked up with a gasp noticing a wide grin on their face._

"_Buona sera, Leona." The target looked up at the shocked girl above them._

"_M-Mentor," she muttered under her breath with her eyes wide open. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She pulled her hands behind shifting the blades back into their original state. "What are you doing here? You showed up as a target when I activated my Eagle Vision." She said looking down at the smiling Ezio; the man seemed to enjoy the position they both were in. The girl blushed and tried to get up from an unsuitable pose she was using to sit on top of her "target," yet the man tightly wrapped his hands around her waist not letting to stand up._

"_I need to talk to you." He said softly gazing up at Leona's red face. The girl nodded ready to listen to her teacher without interrupting. "Altair Ibn La-Ahad is in Florence right now." He said with his expression becoming more serious. "He wanted to see you back in Jerusalem, but some odd corruption of time periods kicked you out." He said stroking Leona's side a little as if trying to calm her down from the new shocking news._

"_He had to travel into my time period in order to find you, but as it seems he can't get to you yet. " Ezio continued, gazing around the haystack, he already knew that the night has embraced the beloved city. "He spoke to me and told me to give you this." He got out a feather covered in blood from under his robes and held it up. Leona stared at the object for a long moment before taking it with a trembling hand. _

"_Mentor…" She whispered. "I already received one from Altair, what is the meaning of this?" Her gaze was now on interrupting between the assassin and the feather._

"_He told me that you have to find an answer by yourself, using your-"he was cut off by Leona's soft finger suddenly pressed upon his lips._

"_My special talent, is that it?" The girl finished Ezio's sentence and received a nod from him. He kissed her finger and took her hand into his giving it a tight squeeze. "I still do not understand what to do… I have so much going on in my world right now." She sighed heavily and hid the feather in her little pouch that was fixed on a leather belt._

"_I understand, and so does Altair, he told me that the feathers are representing people." He said placing soft kisses on Leona's shaking hand; the girl seemed to not take much notice of it, she sank deeply into her thoughts._

"_Well a feather with blood on it means that the person has already died, but in my world there were no deaths near me, could it mean that the first feather was for Haytham's appearance?…" She asked herself while biting her lower lip nervously. "Then who is the second feather?" She looked back at Ezio but he wasn't there anymore. "Mentor…?" She asked looking around the haystack yet the assassin seemed to vanish in the air; even her Sight could not find a trace of Auditore, it just recognized the common people and some Templars around. _

"_What is going on here?" She jumped away from the haystack and began running toward the main entrance of the city in order to get on a horse and travel to Villa Monteriggioni in hope to find de Firenze there._

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Haytham…" Her lips moved but now sound came out.

"Haytham, please, you promised…"

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"_Mentor!" Leona ran into the Villa and looked around calling Ezio. "Mentor please, answer me! Mario Auditore, are you home?" She ran into the old uncle's office but did not see him there. "Claudia, dear are you here?" She checked the room where Ezio's beloved sister was always keeping track of income, yet she was not there, neither was Leonardo da Vinci at his little work place in the corner. _

"_Where is everyone?" She asked herself while making her way out of the Villa; suddenly someone's hand lied on top of Leona's shoulder making the girl jump in surprise. She turned around and found Altair standing near her with his soft eyes pinned to hers. "A-Altair?" She asked gasping. "Did you not get back to your time period?" She tilted her head puzzled when the Master Assassin shook his head with a no._

"_I cannot go back, only forward." He said stroking Leona's shoulder. "You have a heavy burden on your fragile shoulders." The assassin looked down on the ground with a deep breath. _

"_What do you mean?" Leona arched her eyebrow not understanding the question. "And please do not tell me the same words you have said before, they worry me." She said trying to catch Altair's gaze, but it seemed as if he was purposely trying to escape her eyes._

"_All is needed from you right now is trust and loyalty to the Creed." He said suddenly looking up and lightly grasping Leona's shoulders. "Your talent is growing, you must find the answer." Altair's voice suddenly became static as if he was a broken machine; the place around them began to fade._

"_Altair, what is going on?" The girl exclaimed grabbing the assassin's now transparent shoulders. _

"_Only forward…" The voice was now heard from different directions. _

_The big screen into her world did not appear this time._

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The sharp blade pierced the air hitting its target successfully. Leona gasped realizing it was her end now. Haytham's blade was the one to pierce her flesh and leave her body to slowly fade on the floor. Questionably, no pain followed after she heard the blade's sharp noise crossing the air. Is that how death feels, or maybe she is already dead? Leona gulped and found some courage to open her eyes. Haytham was not in front of her anymore; he was somehow lying on the floor now, and by the painful groans Leona could tell there was something wrong. She then saw a throwing knife protruding from his hip; the girl was now in a state of great confusion.

"Leona Crowine?" A velvet voice suddenly called out from somewhere on the right. The girl, still puzzled and shocked of the past events that brought her to a near death, turned her head slightly in the direction of the sound. Oh, did God decide to give her a heart attack on this "fine" day?

Ezio Auditore da Firenze stood near the kitchen table with a soft smile on his lips. He watched Leona with worry on his eyes, his right hand was tightly holding on to another throwing knife.

"Y-yes…" Leona whispered collapsing to the ground with her vision beginning to fade. She felt the assassin's strong arms catch her in midair and wrap around her waist for support. The girl heard another distant hurtful moan from Kenway, and before losing her consciousness once again, she grabbed Ezio's collar and pulled on it. "Do not kill him, he must live." She whispered to Auditore's fuzzy figure that was fading from her gaze now. "Please, do it for me." She said passing out instantly as the last words trailed off.

Ezio glared up at Haytham that was breathing heavily and pressing his hand on top of the wound, the throwing knife that pierced his hip was in his other hand. The Templar glanced back at the assassin with disgust, but as he heard Leona's words, his eyes softened a bit.

"Will you fulfill her request?" He asked weakly with mockery and received a smirk from Ezio.

"No matter how much I want to kill you, I will do as this elegant signorina asked." Auditore quickly put Leona on a soft couch in the living room and covered her with a blanket that he found placed on the cabinet. He then walked over to the Templar and after cursing him with his best Italian "compliments", Kenway's wound was taken care of and bandaged up with utensils found in the little medical kit in a kitchen cabinet. The Templar gloomily thanked the assassin and offered some hot tea after swallowing his pride and sending it to hell. The Italian did not refuse such an offer from his worst enemy, but he still watched the Templar make the tea in case he decided to secretly put any poison in it.

After twenty minutes of silent drinking of the hot beverage, Haytham grew sick of constant slurping noises coming from the assassin that was clearly showing lack of knowledge in proper tea party. Kenway put his cup down and cleared him throat catching Ezio's attention almost instantly. Auditore carelessly put the drink aside and stared at the Grand Master with a puzzled look.

"Do not look at me like that; it is I who should be asking you a question of why the hell you are here?" Haytham leaned back in his chair and glanced at the peacefully sleeping Leona in the back of the living room. The beautiful sight was shortly blocked my Ezio leaning backwards a little so Kenway's eyes would meet his.

"Well, Signore," he started with a smile that many ladies of Italy would find charming; for Haytham is was evil and full of lies. "I came to meet Signorina Leona Crowine personally, but found her in a middle of a death scene, so I helped." He said putting his chin against his hands and pressing his elbows against the table. He leaned forward a bit making the Templar shift nervously in his seat. "And what are _you_ doing here, Templar." Ezio's eyes narrowed at the Grand Master as he waited for his response.

"I am currently living with Leona." He said taking his cup and holding it up to his lips, after taking a short sip he lowered the cup and placed it back on its little plate. The cup made a quite clicking sound, yet the silence that surrounded the two men made it sound like thunder on a sunny day.

"Currently living here?" Auditore's eyebrows went up as his eyes got wider in surprise. "How can you live with an assassin?" He asked frowning afterwards as Haytham smirked while looking at the inside of his cup as if seeing something unreal in it.

"You see, Mr- uh, your name?" He looked up at Ezio with a hope of somehow softening the tension between them.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The Italian snorted out and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Haytham Kenway," the Templar smiled a bit but did not stick his hand out to shake the assassin's, he still had his internal high ego pushing on his pride. "So, as I was saying, you see Mr. Essio, I-"

"_Ezio_, E-z-i-o, my name is." Auditore shamelessly cut the Templar off spelling every letter out in his name, so the man could get it right. Kenway frowned and let out a heavy sigh; he always had problems with names that were not English.

"Alright, Mr. Ezio, I will not even dare to repeat the rest." Haytham started and made a pause in order for Ezio to make any other remarks on his vivid name, but as it seemed the assassin refrained himself from any other comments.

"I appeared in Leona's house couple of days ago. She told me, I popped up from a video game, and she had no idea of how that happened. She told me that she wasn't an assassin, but was highly in touch with the Creed in her soul, meaning she is very into your beliefs." He gestured toward Ezio as if the man was a representative of all assassins of the world in the past and present. Da Firenze nodded his head and silently asked the Templar to continue with a nod.

"Well, after that, she showed me around her residence; here and there I discovered many interesting things that my time period could not even dream off. Especially that," Kenway pointed at the microwave and smiled. "That is one of the greatest inventions of the world." Ezio looked at the machine Haytham gestured toward and mentally made a note to test the "great" invention later in action. "Then she took me outside to show around the city, oh, what a beautiful place…" Haytham smiled at his thoughts and after hearing Ezio clear his throat, fell back into reality.

"What else happened?" Auditore asked watching Kenway rub his nose as if thinking hard. The Templar waited a bit in a pause and then responded.

"We went out to eat, watched the full moon on a little private boat, and then we-"Haytham trailed off gazing away from the assassin to the side.

"And then you made love, huh?" Ezio drifted into a big smile. "How was it, Haytham?" Assassin asked remembering the Templar's name perfectly letter by letter. Kenway stretched another long pause almost to eternity feeling the assassin's intense stare on his face. He knew that Auditore was still smiling widely for some undefined reason.

"Divine." Kenway finally turned his head toward Auditore and looked at him. "She was indeed a fine virgin, despite the fact that I am not the first man she had a relationship with." He held his hand up and embraced the cup with his fingers.

"So I assume your little_ relationship _ended when she told you about her little "talent"?" Ezio's smile disappeared from his lips as the Templar nodded at his question. "You were about to kill a precious soul, which you would not survive a day without. You are perfect for your title, Templar." Auditore growled clutching his knuckles tightly. The Templar shrugged and gave out a sigh.

"What of it? She showed me enough of this world, I could have survived if I really tried. And our relationship wasn't really a thing; it was more of simple sympathy than love." Kenway was suddenly grabbed my Ezio's strong hand and pulled toward the Italian with force.

"Listen here, Kenway," Auditore glared in the Templar's eyes with hateful flames dancing in his deep gaze. "Leona is not just a person who suddenly inherited Eagle Vision from the assassin bloodlines. You and I both know that it is a very rare gift of ours, and Leona's little godsend is not just a coincidence." Haytham was shocked of Auditore's actions, but decided to let the man finish. "Leona is a very important person in this unpleasant situation. When you appeared in her world, something was triggered in the time period, and now the Masters from the past know about each other no matter how much time passed between their lives." Ezio let go of Kenway and leaned back in his chair staring into the ceiling.

"I saw Altair, talked to him, what a great Master he is." Auditore's eyes were fixed on the Templar again. "I met your son, Connor, all grown up and carrying the Creed's burden." Haytham's heart skipped a beat and he questionably looked at Ezio, the man shook his head. "I cannot tell you anything, there is a risk of mixing everything up till the point of great danger." Da Firenze looked at his hands and sighed heavily, he could have been in Florence now, carelessly drinking red wine and finding warmth in a girl's embrace, but the seriousness of the situation did not let him relax anymore.

"So, you are saying that Leona was an assassin from her birth, but never knew about it, yet when I appeared I awakened her abilities?" Kenway could not believe his own words and the foolishness Auditore spoke of, but somewhere deep inside he strongly wanted to agree. The Italian assassin nodded and put his arms on the table hiding his face in the soft cloth of the sleeves. "Oh dear, what does she have to do with all of this chaos?" Kenway gestured around himself as if the tidy kitchen was the apocalypse Ezio mentioned.

The Italian mumbled the precious answer under his breath and forced Haytham to angrily ask for a repeat. The assassin lifted his head up and was about to make a smart comment about the Templar being worthless in everything, but sudden appearance of Leona in the kitchen shut him up.

"What are you two doing?" Crowine asked as she made her way toward the men tightly embracing herself with the blanket.

"I was having a nice little talk with Signore Kenway here." Ezio smiled widely watching Leona with a relaxed expression as if the tension from the past conversation faded away completely. Leona arched her eyebrow and glanced at Haytham that managed to smile at her. She ignored his smile and stood as far as she could from him.

"Having a _nice_ little conversation between a Templar and an Assassin?" She managed to keep her laughter inside. "I better believe in Ezio saying he slept only with blonds, than this obvious lie." She said crossing her arms. Haytham glanced at Auditore confusedly.

"You slept only with blonds?" He asked and received a skeptical look from the Italian.

"Merda, of course not, I slept with more brunettes than blonds!" Auditore exclaimed proudly pointing his index finger to the ceiling.

"And how old are you?" Haytham asked leaning over the table with a smirk.

"I am 22 of age right now." Ezio glared at the giggling Templar and turned his face away again.

"Having fun with the courtesans while being a bloody killer, what a shame." Haytham smiled after Ezio grabbed him again and started shaking the Templar by his shoulders.

"I'll show you fun." Auditore growled but saw Leona shake her head at him and he shortly let go of the Templar.

"Auditore, you don't want to tell me anything? For example, how the hell did you get here?" Leona exclaimed titling her head to the side.

"Exactly what I wanted to ask, finally someone understands me." Haytham smiled at Leona and nodded his head approvingly.

"Shut up, Templar." Leona cut the man off without even looking at him; her eyes were fixed directly to Firenze. Ezio turned his head a little to the side and smiled at Haytham as if saying that his trustful relationship with the beautiful girl was now over. Kenway snorted and looked away from the assassins showing no desire in participating in the conversation.

"Well, my dear Leona, I came out of a game just like our "friend" Kenway here." He pointed at the Templar with a grin. "Your friend, Chelsea I think her name was, provided me all the information I needed about this world. After a long day of getting used to your time period, which I find fascinating, I asked for your address and caught a taxi here. Is that what you call them right?" Ezio wasn't sure if he pronounced the new word _taxi _right. Leona nodded her head approvingly, yet was secretly amused by Auditore's Italian accent; it was soft and pleasant to listen to.

"So you came in my dreams?" The girl went over to the assassin's side without any desire to stand by the Templar.

"I never appeared in your dreams, but when I got a chance to talk to Altair, he told me that you will receive signs from the upcoming future in your dreams." He smiled looking at Crowine standing beside him; he reached his hand out and wrapped in around her waist pulling her closer in a hug. "I am very glad I got to meet you, Leona Crowine." He whispered in the girl's ear and forced a blush upon her face.

"I am pleased to meet you too; after all, you are the most favorite character of mine in the Creed games." She giggled as Ezio brightly smiled proud to be in the first place. He then nodded his head toward Haytham whose back was turned to them.

"What about that fella over there?" He asked frowning as the Templar slowly turned around in his seat and gazed over to the girl. Leona looked into the man's deep eyes; she almost could read sorrow under the cold mask Kenway would always wear. Could he be sorry for nearly killing her? No, he is a Templar; they kill their enemies without any mercy and regret.

"He was a great person to talk to, to spend time with, a good character and a man, I thought." Leona looked down on Ezio's warm hands embracing her. "But now I know what a cold-blooded traitor he is…" Leona could feel tears running down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands and soon was pressed against Auditore's chest where she could weep until she could cry no more. The Italian stroked her hair while glaring at surprised Haytham.

The Templar never thought he could let a lady cry, especially the one he was attracted to so strongly. Of course, Ziio was a wonderful woman and provided lots of help, yet Leona was different. There was something inside of her that made Haytham's heart beat faster as it filled up with warmth. Kenway looked away from the two assassins and stared at the window; evening was slowly falling upon Chicago making the vivid lights appear once more. The Templar gave Leona a quick glance, she was still sobbing with her face hidden in Ezio's chest, and decided to take a long walk outside to clear his mind.

"I will be back late." He said going over and grabbing his hat. He picked his jacket up from the ground and after brushing some dust off, he put it on fixing the cape on his shoulders.

"Where are you going, Templar?" Auditore narrowed his eyes at the man and tightly hugged trembling Leona.

"I need time to think, I promise to be peaceful among the people…" He said and rushed to leave the house as fast as he could. He shut the front door behind him without hearing Leona's quite voice.

"Be careful…you bastard…" She whispered wiping her tears away and pulling away from the Italian. Ezio shook his head and pulled Leona back into a tight hug.

"Try to relax; you had a lot of surprises fall upon you today." Auditore pressed his lips against the girl's forehead. The girl's eyes widened a little but she was very grateful for the assassin's support. "You are very strong, you can get through this. Just don't think of anything right now and tell me the truth." He said pointing out that Haytham was gone now and there was nothing to hide. The girl reached out and grabbed a napkin from a little stand on the table. She wiped her eyes and nose before clutching the fabric in her hands.

"I…I can't stand him, Ezio." She looked up at the assassin but he shook his head.

"You are lying." He said with a smile and stroked her cheek. "Don't be afraid, tell me." Auditore reassuringly squeezed the girl's shoulders.

"God dammit, I am in love with him!" Leona suddenly exclaimed as a new wave of tears hit her. She quickly hid her face back in Ezio's chest feeling safe. "Love is so evil; it takes away the good and pushes the bad on top. Ezio, why is it so complicated, how can one be so strongly attached to their enemy?" She whispered pressing the napkin against her face that slowly grew worthless soaking her tears in. Auditore reach out and grabbed couple of more handing them to Leona and receiving a grateful nod.

"Love is indeed, evil and complicated." He said his expression changing into a sad one as he remembered his tragic love story with Cristina. He quickly shook his memories away, he could not become miserable, Leona needed more support than anyone else at the moment and he had to give it his best. He held Leona's head up looking into her reddened eyes. "There is no need for tears; your beautiful eyes must shine with happiness." He smiled at the girl and continued. "I can see that Kenway is hiding something deep inside, and I am pretty sure he is not cold toward you." Leona slowly nodded at Auditore's words and sighed, she could think of anything Haytham would feel toward her, and sympathy did not even come in her mind.

"I am giving it time; I am not one of those people who would run after their lost love desperately trying to fix everything." She looked into Ezio's golden eyes, she felt safe under his warm smile. "Besides, if you are right about his hidden feelings, he must open them to me on his own."

"Right choice," He smiled wide. "And now allow me to distract you from this madness." Auditore pulled Leona closer and without explaining himself pressed his lips against hers drowning the girl into endless shock and passion.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Haytham walked down the busy streets of Chicago feeling completely alone in the crowd. The new smell of food and car tires filled his lungs till the point where he strongly desired to vanish and appear on the streets of Boston of his life time. The people were loud and annoyed Kenway with their endless gazes at him. Of course, he was dressed differently, but it seemed that his perfected skill of blending in did not work that much. He moved people away with his hands trying to break through the tight space.

He finally succeeded with his goal and pressed his back against a wall of a building breathing in fresh air. The Grand Master felt so little under the tall constructions that he would not even concur by climbing. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but Leona's teary eyes would break into his mind each time he tried to clear it. Kenway gulped and covered his face with one hand breathing heavily. She was just an assassin, his enemy; he can go back and kill her if he wants to. But does he have that desire?

"No, I do not." Haytham whispered to himself as if answering the questions in his mind. "I simply cannot bring myself to kill her again…" He sighed looking on the ground that reflected the lights above him.

"Grand Master?" A soft voice called the man forcing him to instantly look up. A tall girl stood in front of Kenway with a friendly smile on her lips. "Good evening, Haytham Kenway." She bowed her head a little as if the man was a living king.

"Who are you?" He asked bringing his hand down from his face and looking attentively at the stranger.

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" The girl laughed and held her hand up. "My name is Annette Deborah, and I am a representative of the modern Templar Order." She chuckled as Haytham's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly brought his hand forward and shook the girl's while looking over her. She was dressed in dark blue leather pants and a bright scarlet shirt. She had a black cloak hanging on her shoulders; the empty sleeves dangerously swung in the slight breathe that from time to time appeared in the corner of the building.

"A modern Order, what kind of a joke is that?" Haytham frowned gazing over Annette's dark red hair that barely touched her shoulders. The girl smirked and let go off the Templar's hand.

"Did you think the same thing when you met Leona Crowine?" She asked crossing her arms and putting her weight on one foot.

"How did you-"Haytham raised his voice but was interrupted by Annette.

"The Order and the Creed still exist in the modern world. We may be not as powerful as in the past, but we have that old grudge toward each other. Sometimes we have fights in the middle of the streets, yet we do not kill knowing how strict the law has become and the security." She looked around as if searching for something. "Grand Master, would you give me an honor and walk with me? I am willing to show you our Templar quarters, right there." She pointed at the tall building completely covered with glass windows. "My apartment is on the very top floor; it is big and perfectly works for our group meetings." She said taking Haytham's hand and pulling him away from the wall that seemed to keep him on his feet.

"Surely, but before we go, I must know how you found out about Leona." He narrowed his eyes at the girl as a wide grin brushed across her lips.

"One of my good spies found out that she was slowly awakening her assassin skills and how she used you to train her in the Millennium Park. He used a group to follow him so no one would have any suspicions." She said starting to walk toward the building with Haytham following behind silently. The man suddenly understood that the odd group following behind them that day when Leona passed out after training had the spy with them. He shook his head with a hint of a smile on his face.

"How clever." He said and received a grateful gesture from the girl as they crossed the street. After some time they walked into a wide elevator where Annette pressed the number 20 on a big board of buttons which had other numbers on them leading to the different levels; she then stood back and waited from the doors to shut. The elevator shot upwards bringing the two on the needed floor instantly; Haytham was very interested in exploring a new invention that Leona never told him about, but he decided to leave it for later.

"This way please, Grand Master." Annette gave him a charming smile and led him toward a red door with a white number 489 on it. She then opened the door and walked in inviting the Templar to come in after. As Kenway walked in, he was immediately drowned in the dear atmosphere. Flags with a Templar Cross on them where hanging down from the ceiling, the posters of the Templar Masters where placed on the walls and neatly sat in crimson wooden frames. The walls of the apartment where painted black and perfectly matched with the scarlet furniture. In the middle of the living room five people stood around a table and quietly discussed something among each other.

"Wait here, I will call you." Annette whispered to Kenway with a smile and walked into the light of the living room. "Good evening everyone, I am sorry for being later to out meeting." The crowd turned their head toward her; two of them where wearing long cloaks with hoods covering their faces, the other three chose to dress more like Haytham, with a uniform-like clothing and a cape covering their shoulders. They looked very official compared to the people dressed in wild fabric outside on Chicago's streets.

"I have a very special guest to introduce to you all." Annette's voice finally gave a sign to Haytham and he, with his hand locked behind his back, walked into the living room. His appearance was met with loud gaps and wide eyes; the Templar nodded his head in a greeting and received five deep bows from the strangers. Deborah stood on the side smirking with her hands crossed; she seems to be proud of her sudden "gift" to her friends.

"Grand Master Haytham Kenway, could that really be you?" One of the hooded Templars exclaimed and pulled their hood down. It was another girl with her hair much shorter than Annette's and dyed in bright green. Haytham was quite puzzled by her look but decided to be as polite as possible in order to find out more about those strange people who claim to be Templars. He shook her hand confirming his real existence before receiving her name. She called herself Arial and quickly took a step back letting the other four to join in the same "ritual." The remaining strangers appeared to be men, they called their names and shook Haytham's hand while looking at him fascinated.

"Nice meeting you all." Kenway smiled and glanced at Annette that made her way around the Templar and stood on his right side. She nodded her head and asked for her people to sit down, and so they did, silently watching their precious leaders standing.

"Now, Master Kenway," Annette turned to her head over to the Templar and gestured toward a wide scarlet armchair. "Please sit and let me answer all of the questions you may have for us." Haytham gladly accepted the offer and made his way toward the comfortable sitting spot. As he sat down the five Templars turned their heads following his every move; Kenway marked for himself that the strange individuals had a very scary curiosity.

"Continue." He said bringing his hands forward and placing them on his lap. Annette smiled and nodded her head; she started walking around the room with her hands behind her back as if mocking Haytham's favorite habit.

"After sinking ourselves into the world of the _Assassin's Creed_ games, we discovered how wrong the Creed's way was and joined the Templars' view on everything. We then found followers in our goal of starting a modern world Templar Order. As you can see, Master Kenway, it worked perfectly." She gestured around her apartment; her fellow friends nodded their heads. "We thought that finally we were the only power to yet grow into something bigger, but suddenly the assassin's started popping up here and there." She clutched her teeth together and tried to remain calm. "I am not even talking about those worthless cosplayers, yet some of them did follow the Creed, I was hinting more toward another power silently growing beside us in the shadows." She gazed at the Templar; the man was silently listening with his eyes fixed on her.

"The modern Creed was formed by a man that called himself Altio, obviously remaking Altair Ibn La-Ahad's name into a stupid copy. He came here from New York to search for followers. He brought couple of his men here to help and guard him. One of our followers, Jackson," she motioned toward the man in the hood sitting next to Arial on the couch. "He managed to follow one of the assassin's but that brat led him into a trap where others attacked him." Haytham looked over to Jackson as he pulled his hood down; two big scars where visible on his face. One of them came across his cheek bone and the other above his eyebrow; both scars looked hideous. The man snorted and pulled his hood back up hiding his face in the shadow.

"Judging your words I assume you are the one who created the modern Order here in Chicago, is that right?" The Grand Master looked over to Annett as he broke his gaze from Jackson. The girl nodded and smiled widely as if considering his words a huge compliment.

"I may not be the Grand Master, like you, but I am certainly the leader of this Templar Order. We have followers throughout United States of America, and I can assure you that soon enough the whole world will be following us." She said walking over to Kenway and sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"I am glad to see you are all following our great cause, but what was the purpose of this meeting today?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Annette; the girl gave a short nod toward Arial.

"We were discussing the elimination of Leona Crowine, Master Kenway." Arial said as she stood up holding her hands together in front of her. "The reason why I and Jackson drees this way is now obvious as a clear day; our plan was to pretend to be assassins and kill Leona making it look like an accident." Haytham's face became pale; Annette narrowed her eyes at the Templar and smiled.

"Leona has something that Altio does not own, the Eagle Vision." Annette leaned over and put her head on the Grand Master's shoulder with a sigh. "She is a huge problem since she might become the Master Assassin of this time and screw us all up." She started stroking Haytham's hand; the man pulled his arm away feeling disgusted from her touch. He felt a strong urge to push the girl away from himself and rush to Leona in order to protect her, let her know of the great danger. "Master Kenway?" Annette looked worried now. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do not touch her." Haytham glared at the girl forcing her to voluntarily jump up from the spot next to him. "If you try to kill her, I am afraid I will have to start an Order of my own and close this one." The Templar noticed the followers on the couch shift way in fear, he felt great power flowing from him once again, and it felt victorious. "Do not forget who is the Grand Master here, I can finish you off without worrying about the advanced weapons of this world you might own." Kenway looked over to Annette who was standing away from him and narrowed his eyes. "I remember each one of you, and as the Grand Master I will give out orders from now on. And now I shall leave you with a task of finding out where Altio and his men are, if they are still in the city, I need you to find out their exact location." The Templars nodded at Kenway as if agreeing with his every word; Annette stood in the corner but gave him a deep bow.

"Thank you for joining us, Master Kenway." She said little tears of happiness appearing in the corners of her eyes. Haytham smiled and bowed his head a little.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." He said turning around and walking out of the door after the rest of the people repeated the same phrase.

He quickly figured out how to operate the elevator and after getting on the ground floor, Haytham walked out of the building. He gave the top floor a last glance before blending into the crowds and hurrying to Leona's home. Now all he wanted is to hold her in his arms with endless pleading for forgiveness.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Leona pulled away from another long kiss that Ezio insisted after snuggling the girl over to the wall. She was forced to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him closer; the Italian seemed to enjoy every second their lips touched. He embraced the girl by her waist and caressed her increasing his desire for more little by little. Leona's thoughts were covered in thick mist, she was truly fascinated of how good Auditore kissed her; she secretly tried to compare him with Haytham, but thoughts of the Templar tasted bitter in her mind.

Ezio suddenly pulled away from the kiss and froze in place stopping his tenderness completely. Leona opened her hazy eyes and gasped seeing a pistol pressed against the assassin's temple. Haytham stood near them holding the weapon and ready to fire; his eyes where full of rage and gave Ezio the chills.

"Get you dirty paws away from my woman." He said with a rude tone pushing Ezio away with his hand. He put the pistol in his holster and pulled Leona away from the wall snuggling her tightly to his body. Leona was completely shocked by Haytham's actions; she slowly looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Leona, I am…" Kenway looked away for a moment sending his Templar pride to the damned and turning back to the girl. "A thousand apologies, I made a huge mistake today, nearly killing something very dear to me." He leaned over and kissed Leona on her lips tightly grasping her by the waist. The girl tried to push him away but after realizing that the Templar would not let go, she hugged him before kissing back.

Ezio, surprised by Haytham suddenly appearing from nowhere, was now widely smiling while looking at the couple. He hated the Templar but knowing that he would not hurt Leona anymore made him feel relaxed. He quickly left the living room into the basement in order to give them some space till the very morning.

"Haytham…" Leona pulled away from Kenway and pressed her finger on his lips before he could shut her up again. "What is wrong with you, you are not yourself." She looked at him with concern. Kenway thought about it for a moment; he could not let her know about the Order he met not a long time ago.

"After a while of walking alone in the crowds of grey people, I realized how cherished you are for me." It was now Haytham's turn to have a secret; that way he would keep Leona safe from an unnecessary paranoia of being targeted. He will also get more benefit for himself finishing off the new Creed he found out about today behind her back. "I know you may not forgive me right away, but I plead for you to become softer." He ran his hand up Leona's back tenderly grasping the back of her head and pressing her forehead against his.

"Kenway…" Leona looked into the Templar's eyes, he sounded very sincere in his words. "I cannot forgive you at this moment, you will have to earn my trust again, but I am giving you this chance to fix everything." She whispered bringing her hand to the side of his face and stroking his cheek. "_If this is another mistake of mine, I will pay a great price, but I hope Haytham is not lying to me."_ A quick thought came across her mind as she sighed heavily.

"Thank you very much, Leona." Grand Master smiled a little and threw Leona on another passionate adventure with a kiss. Now he had two important tasks standing hand to hand: protecting Leona without letting her know about the Creed, and being the Master of the modern Templars secretly eliminating Altio and his men. Kenway felt bad for hiding something so important from his beloved, but it was better for everyone. Even Auditore will not find out, he will make sure he doesn't; no one shall know about _his _Order and followers.

The kissing soon grew boring, the passion turned the desire into something wild and uneasy to fulfill with a soft touching of the lips. Haytham picked Leona up holding her tightly in his hands. The girl kept kissing him with no pause even when she was lightly pushed on the bed. Haytham began to pull her clothes off that she managed to change into from the assassin robes before his arrival from the walk. He dragged her jeans down and unbuttoned a silky blouse that within seconds hit the floor lightly like a feather; the jeans, on the other hand, fell on the floor with a clear heavy noise. Leona interrupted the kissing between them and glanced over to Haytham's cloudy eyes. A craving smile played on his lips as Leona discovered that she was left in only underwear. The girl pouted at the Templar and took his hat off throwing it on the floor.

"You have to help me, you know." She said with a blush on her face as she tried to pull the man's jacket down. "It is a little tough to strip you down when you are wearing your uniform; I think I told you that on our first night." She said her cheeks growing redder when the Templar chuckled and pulled away from the girl starting to take his clothes off by himself. He did not break his eyes from Leona's; he looked at her with a smile playing on his lips.

"Help me out a little here, would you?" Kenway asked as he left his pants on sending everything else on the floor. The girl gulped and sat up placing her hands on the man's shoulders; she kissed Haytham again immediately receiving a hungry response from him. The kiss grew deeper and hotter by seconds as Leona sneaked her hands down the Templar's muscular chest to his pants where she unbuttoned them. The man let out a quiet groan into the kiss once the girl accidentally brushed her hand over his manhood in the process of stripping him down.

"S-sorry…" She whispered as she finally got rid of the pants and sent them to the rest of the clothing on the floor. She was suddenly pushed back on the bed's soft surface with Haytham leaning over her delicate body.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I am the one who is pleading for forgiveness here." Kenway whispered in Leona's ear and started covering her neck with hot kisses at the same time pushing his hands under her back to undo the lock of her undergarment.

"You devil…" Leona whispered her breath becoming heavy and unsteady. Haytham could easily break her serenity within seconds once he unleashed his passion toward the girl.

Haytham smiled at Leona's words as he tossed the last pieces of lingerie away from the bed. He calmly spread the girl's legs to the sides and comfortably positioned in between. Crowine gulped and tried to calm her racing heart down a little; it was the second time they have done it, but for some reason she felt as if it was the first. She nervously placed her right hand on his ponytail pulling the red ribbon off and sinking her fingers in the silky hair that spread across his shoulders and back. The Templar pulled away a little stroking Leona's thighs and enjoying scarlet blush on her cheeks. He bent down and drew her into another longing kiss; the girl threw her left hand around his neck continuing to stroke his hair with her right.

A gasp suddenly escaped her lips as she felt the Templar enter her with one push. She shut her eyes and murmured something into the kiss the triggered Haytham to start moving his hips forward and back. Leona arched her back and pulled away from the kiss with a quite moan. She leaned her head back on the pillow opening her elegant neck for Kenway to caress. The man caught the hint and started covering her neck with a new wave of kisses while his thrusts began to gain speed. Leona wrapped her legs around the Templar's waist pulling him closer and feeling endless pleasure.

The girl's moans grew louder as the passion increased its power; she bit her lip digging her nails in the Templar's back and forcing him to groan every time he made a new thrust. The endless touching made Leona almost lose her mind; she turned her head away from Haytham ashamed of her loud gasping that filled the room. She was sure that Ezio was hearing their truce very clearly even being down in the basement.

"You have to be with me now." Haytham suddenly spoke with a pleasant sigh. Leona slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Why?" She arched her eyebrow and whispered holding back another moan.

"Because I said so." Haytham leaned over pressing his lips against Leona's with a warm smile. She smirked and answered the kiss with silent thanks.

The grand finale washed over the lovers with a tsunami of satisfaction. Leona grasped Kenway's shoulders tightly as he pressed himself against her body. He groaned in her ear while their hearts collided in one unsteady beat. The girl was panting trying to fill her lungs with air she wasted on her moans.

"And what just happened?" She asked when both of them managed to cool down a little. Haytham smiled as he dropped on his side next to Leona's body. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"I call it Perfect Synchronization." He whispered in the girl's ear and kissed it softly. Crowine chuckled and turned to face the Templar wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You are half forgiven." She said pressing her cheek against his warm chest and closing her eyes slowly falling into sleep.

"Why thank you." The Grand Master half smiled and kissed the girl's pate. Shortly, Kenway followed Leona's example and entered the Kingdom of Morpheus.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Master Altio, please hurry!" The masked assassin yelled almost falling off the roof; two of his brothers followed close behind trying not to lose their balance on the thin railings. Their leader was far behind them protecting their backs from the annoying Templar that was pursuing them. The enemy managed to get a crossbow with sleep darts from an unknown salesman and now was desperately trying to shoot the assassins in order to force them to fall of the building to their death.

"Master Altio!" Another one yelled suddenly stopping as he saw their chief draw his dagger and attack the Templar. It was obvious that the Order follower was more geared up than their master at the moment. The young assassin was about to jump in the battle but someone's figure blocked his way. "What the hell?" He looked up at the stranger that was wearing familiar assassin robes. A leather belt with a dagger in its scabbard shined in the dim lights of the building. The man got out a throwing knife and tossed it at the Templar; the enemy gasped and fell on the rooftop slowly sliding down.

Altio froze for a second puzzled of why the chaser suddenly fell to their death, but he quickly gained his mind back and grabbed the traitor before he could fall of the roof. He then made sure that the body would not slide down again before retrieving the knife from the flesh.

"What is this?" He looked at the blade that seemed to be very old, almost from a thousand years ago.

"M-Master Altio, please look this way…" A weak voice of one of his brothers called him forcing Altio to stand up and turn toward them. His eyes widened and he dropped the blade which hit the roof with a loud clinking noise.

"Master Altair?" He whispered not believing his eyes. The Master Assassin nodded his head in the greeting and motioned his hand toward the Templar's dead body.

"May you please explain what is going on here?" He said crossing his arms and putting the assassins into a deep shock. They stared at Ibn La-Ahad for the longest moment; one of them managed to speak first before their leader could produce a sound.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light." He said with a shaking voice slowly standing up from his sitting position. Altio nodded his head and looked Altair straight in the eye.

"We are Assassins."

**Continued in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Her World

Part 4

"Are you kidding me? This is not real!"

"As you can see, I am before you."

"How do I put an end to this?"

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The night sky slowly changed its shade becoming brighter; the light pushed the darkness down into horizon and greeted the birds' excited singing. The city started a new page; people already up and rushing around to get to the right place in time. The morning started very unkindly for the residents of the Crowine's house. Ezio Auditore shamelessly entered the bedroom waking up the two lovers instantly. He smirked at Leona that nervously pulled the covers over herself desperately trying to hide her nude body that was endlessly caressed by the Templar all night. The Italian made his way over to the bathroom door and received a dirty look from Haytham that pulled the blushing girl closer to his direction away from the assassin.

"Good morning," he said with his velvet accent and smiled brightly at the two shocked individuals. "I am going to take a shower, if you don't mind." He looked at Leona that quickly nodded.

"Just go, and hurry, I am next one to visit the shower cabin." Auditore nodded his head at the girl and vanished in the bathing room before she could ask him about his knowledge of the modern technology. The sounds of water turning on answered Crowine's question without any doubt; the Italian assassin must have already gotten some experience about her world from Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" Leona suddenly exclaimed startling Kenway that was resting right next to her. The man arched his eyebrow remembering the odd hyper girl he met at the café with a man that was supposedly a good second half for Leona. He touched the girl's shoulder as if asking her to explain her sudden hail. Crowine reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed her phone that was sitting lonely on its charger. She quickly sent a small text to her friend asking about Ezio being in her house; she then put the phone down on her pillow and looked at Kenway with a small smile.

"Chelsea is the one who showed Ezio around when he suddenly appeared in her house, I have to know other details." She said quickly glancing at the phone that lit up and buzzed silently. She picked it up and frowned as she read the text from her friend. She then typed something back and placed the phone back on the pillow with a complicated expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Haytham asked tilting his head forward in order to bring himself closer to the girl. Leona's face reddened a little as she awkwardly pulled the cover up and wrapped it around her chest.

"Well, it seems like she forgot about it." She whispered looking over to the closed bathrooms doors thinking about the possibility of Auditore somehow erasing the girl's memory. She then looked back at Kenway willing to continue her explanation, yet she could tell by the Templar's eyes that he understood her thought completely. The Grand Master held his hand up and stroked Leona's cheek with his soft palm before tenderly grasping her chin and pulling the girl into a kiss. Crowine widened her eyes a little, but then wrapped her arms around Haytham's neck kissing him back.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice was herd behind the couple and both unwillingly pulled away from the kiss to look at the culprit. da Firenze was standing with a towel wrapped around his hips and arms crossed on his bare muscular chest. His hair, wet and spread over his shoulders, indicate that the assassin was done with the shower very fast. Leona gulped looking over Ezio motionless; Auditore caught her gaze and smiled wide with a wink. The girl looked down feeling embarrassed and after hesitation asked the Italian to leave and put some clothes on. She heard a dull growl form Kenway behind her; the man seemed to be a little jealous of Leona being seduced by the assassin.

"Alright, alright, I will do as you desire, beautiful." Ezio laughed and exited the bedroom satisfied with Leona's scarlet face and Haytham's evil stare. The girl slowly stood up from the bed letting the blanket slide off her body. Haytham could not help himself but to stare at Crowine's bare back and hips. His gaze drifted from his lady's tender shoulders down to her shapely legs.

"Haytham…" The man blinked at looked up at Leona that called him by his name. The girl turned her head slightly to the right and gazed at the Templar with a slight blush. "Stop staring." She whispered before vanishing into the bathroom and tightly closing the door behind her. Kenway heard a quite clicking of the lock and understood that the road to the bathroom was closed for him until Leona was finished.

The man sighed heavily and slowly stood up from the bed searching for some jeans and a shirt he could wear in order to rest from the uniform. He looked at the clock that was sitting on the wall; it was too early to get up, so the Templar decided to blame Auditore for interrupting his divine sleep. Haytham finally pulled his outfit on; it included an indigo shirt with a high collar and dark jeans. He looked in the mirror fixing his hair and tying them with the red ribbon he found randomly lying on the floor near a wooden cabinet. Kenway then picked up the pieces of his uniform and tidily put them on one of the cabinets on the side of the bed he claimed to sleep on.

Auditore walked into the bedroom again looking very careless in his clothing. A widely unbuttoned white shirt which displayed the Italian's bare chest; brown pants and high brown boots specified their coming from were from the assassin's uniform. Ezio glanced at Haytham and chuckled smiling wide; the scar on the right side of his mouth shrunk a little as the corners of the man's lips moved up.

"I see you had time to really blend into this wild society." He said crossing his hands and fixing his gaze on the odd hat he saw Kenway wear yesterday. The Templar snatched the hat off the cabinet and held it up in front of the Italian with a smirk.

"You want to try it on?" He asked narrowing his eyes at da Firenze as he hesitated to answer. The assassin shook his head and took a step back smiling again.

"I will refrain from such temptation." He said gazing over to the bathroom door as the running water sound suddenly stopped. The door slowly opened and Leona came out wrapped in the towel. She noticed the two men staring at her; one was smiling wide, the other, calmly observing. Crowine growled and yelled at the two to get out before she sends the Ten Plagues upon them. Ezio chuckled and grabbed Kenway by his elbow rushing out of the door and dodging a pillow that was thrown in his direction.

"Idiots!" She growled shutting the door in front of their noses. Auditore started laughing after he let go of the shocked Haytham. The Grand Master frowned and knocked on the door demanding for it to be open at this instant. "I am getting dressed!" The girl said loudly for the two men to hear through the walls.

"Leona, let me in. It's not like I have not seen anything." Kenway pressed his ear against the door as if listening to the sounds. His words triggered Ezio's laughter to become hysterical; the Italian was nearly rolling on the floor and choking from the amusement. The bedroom became silent as if Leona suddenly vanished from the world. Haytham became worried and pulled back from the door holding his hand up to knock again. The door suddenly opened and a slap landed across Kenway's face making his left cheek turn red instantly. The Templar gasped and took several steps back staring at the Goddess of Wrath standing in the door already dressed.

"You are a vile wretch!" Leona exclaimed coming up to the man whose eyes widened at the sudden "compliment." Auditore forced himself to stop laughing, but by his watery eyes everyone could tell that it was really hard to hold it in. "You think that after having two passionate nights with me, everything is suddenly peaceful and you can do whatever you want with me?" Leona continued to rage like a storm in the middle of a bright day; Haytham blinked with a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, even ready to apologize before Crowine, but the girl did not let him to even take a breath.

"You are still a Templar that tried to kill me; I do not fully trust you." She said making her way around the man and coming over to Auditore whose cheeks were pouted from holding back an explosion of laughter. The Italian straightened up as he saw Leona walking toward him; he put on a serious but tender look and smiled a little at the girl. Haytham's jaw dropped and he spread his hands to the sides in shock. He did not expect such a turn on this fine morning, especially from Crowine; yet he respected her choice of still being a little hostile to him due to his foolish mistake.

"My greatest apologizes, Miss Crowine." Kenway said bowing his head suddenly at the girl. Leona nodded her head with a victorious grin, she felt very pleased that the Grand Master decided to dearly ask for forgiveness again in this manner before a simple girl like her.

"What a gentleman." She rolled her eyes and turned away looking at Ezio. The girl caught the assassin's attention immediately and blushed as Ezio, tilting his head to the side, smiled at her widely. "If you do not mind, I would like to go out and have breakfast." She said softly, feeling a sudden sharp glare on her back from Haytham. "I do not feel like cooking today." She said turning around and meeting her eyes with Kenway's; the girl gulped but tried to hide her worry. "Are you going to join us, Haytham?" She asked the Templar.

"No," he suddenly replied which surprised both of the assassins. "I am not hungry; besides, I found an antique shop not far from here while walking around yesterday." He said locking his hands behind his back and slowly turning to face the entrance door. "I thought of selling my pistol and a sword since I do not need them in this world. Having my own money in a pocket would be very pleasing." Kenway glanced at Leona and Ezio that narrowed their eyes at him almost at the same time.

"Alright, just make sure to get home without any trouble." Leona said slowly making her way toward the Templar and handing him a spare key she got out of the cabinet in the hallway. Haytham accepted the key happily and nodded his head.

"I promise to behave." He said with a smirk and glared at Auditore. "Make sure she is protected." Kenway said and the assassin arched his eyebrow.

"Interesting, from whom am I going to expect danger?" Leona said asking the same question da Firenze longed to ask. The Templar shook his head and gave Leona a quick but a tight hug. He passed a serious look over to Auditore silently telling him something.

"I am just worried about you." He whispered in her ear seeing Ezio hurriedly put his hidden blades on and cover them with the sleeves of his shirt. Haytham smiled at him as if thanking the assassin for understanding the hint he had sent him. Da Firenze nodded his head with a grim expression and went over to the couple. Kenway finally let go off Crowine and smiled before saying a soft goodbye and leaving the house.

"He is not himself…" Leona whispered glancing over to Ezio that put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. Auditore leaned over and pressed his cheek against the girl's. Crowine blushed and smiled a bit feeling grateful for the support Auditore silently provided pushing away her unnecessary anxiety.

"I am here to protect you, Signorina." He said with a soft smile and turned the girl around to face him. "We have to discuss some things that the Templar is needless to know." He said and received a nod from Leona.

"Then let's go," She said setting herself free from the Italian's hands and walking over to the exit after she put her shoes on. Auditore followed the girl close behind waiting for her to grab her keys and lead him to her car. "I am driving." She said already knowing that Ezio would not argue with her statement.

In a couple of minutes, Crowine started the car seeing the assassin put the seatbelt on as if he used to be in the car all the time. Choosing to save all the questions troubling het for later, Leona drove out of the parking lot and down the road toward a good restaurant she used to love going to for breakfast. Ezio silently stared out of the window, he seemed to not care much about the surroundings, and his thoughts were obviously busy with something else. That troubled Crowine, but she bit her tongue each time the temptation to start interrogating grew stronger.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Master Kenway!" Annette called out the man who was slowly walking through the crowds. Haytham mentally cursed and turned at the corner stopping at the open space under the shadows of the tall trees. He was not pleased with the appearance the girl would see him within seconds, but tried to ignore her wide eyes as she entered his gloomy bubble. "Oh my…" She whispered looking over the Templar with a chuckle. "I see you are trying to blend it with our crowds, Grand Master."

"As you observe before you, it is true." He said rolling his eyes and remembering Ezio saying the same thing to him in the morning. He caught Annette's curious gaze and leaned over on the tree crossing his hands on his chest. "Any news?" He asked directly going into the subject that interested him the most.

"Yes, but they are not as good as you expect them to be, Master Kenway…" Annette lowered her head with shame dancing on her face. The man was silent waiting for the girl to continue. "I send one of our best spies to follow Altio and his men; everything went perfect until they reached the rooftops." She said slowly bringing her gaze up at Haytham. "He got detected and decided to chase them down and kill Altio, with no leader they are weak." Kenway nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"And what happened after he decided to do something so heroic?" He asked already knowing the answer. Annette looked down again and shook her head at the Templar.

"We found his dead body near the door of my apartment with a note in his hand." She put her hand in her pocket and got out a crumbled piece of paper covered in droplets of blood. Haytham accepted the note and opened it slowly as if there was something ready to jump out and attack him.

"_Dear Templars,_

_ This is a soft warning from our fair Brotherhood. We do not want to break the law and have blood on our hands; so either surrender leaving your evil plans in dust, or your dead friend will start a chain of murders. Today we found someone who will lead us to the right way along with Altio. This is our last notice._

_ -Brotherhood"_

Haytham tore the note with a growl and threw it in the trashcan nearby. Annette gulped watching her leader's face expression change from cool to rage. He cursed himself for not being able to go and find the bastards himself.

"They found a second leader huh? It feels like the world wants the Templars and the Assassins to be equal in everything." He said looking up at the dark green leafs of the tree. "_It's got to be Ezio, who else would lead those rats?" _ Kenway thought to himself and nodded his head. First, he has to sell a part of his inventory before finding Auditore and forcing him to answer his questions.

"Grand Master…" Annette's quiet voice appeared right near Haytham making him lower his head. His eyebrows arched in surprise when he found the girl standing very close to him, her head resting on his chest. "What do you want me to order next?" She whispered drawing something on the man's shoulder with her slender finger. Kenway grimaced not approving such closeness with his follower; he suddenly felt guilty even letting her continue snuggling over to his body, so he lightly pulled the girl away of him. "_Thankfully Leona is not here…"_ The thought suddenly popped in his mind as he held Annette's soft shoulders in his strong hands. "_Why am I thinking of her at this moment? Can I possibly feel so guilty from letting my supporter get close with me because I gave my affection to another woman?" _He frowned forcing Annette to fall into worry. Kenway was too silent at the moment, but she did not dear to interrupt him, she just watched his face expressions change one after another.

"_Ziio…" _The Templar lowered his head and shook it violently trying to beat those thoughts out of his head.

"Grand Master?" The girl repeated touching Haytham's cheek with her soft trembling hand. The man jerked his head away from her hand and looked straight into her eyes; the girl gulped and bit her lip nervously.

"I need you to find as many Templars around here as possible, if not all of them, meet me at the Millennium Park at midnight three weeks from now." He said with a serious tone. "Until then the Assassin's will think you agreed to their warning and vanished, but what they do not know, is that we are building an army in the meantime." A wild but sincere smile crept on Annette's lips as she suddenly grasped Kenway into a tight hug.

"Oh Master Kenway, you are a miracle! I am so happy that you are here with us!" She exclaimed nearly kissing the man, but holding it back knowing that it was highly inappropriate. The Templar sighed and hugged his admirer petting her back a little.

"Now go, and do not get caught with any suspicious activity. Bring all of the followers to the park. If there is a failure in that, I will have to eliminate all of you as if you are just a distraction from my real goal." He said with a mysterious smile that burned into Annette's mind forever; ownership and power brightly exposed on his smirk forced the girl to pull away and nod.

"Yes sir!" She said and looked around before quickly leaving the Grand Master alone. The Templar frowned and shook his head at the girl's silhouette that was far away from him now.

` "I will have to do it anyways." He said turning around and walking toward the shop tightly grasping the cloth where he held his sword and a pistol.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"What do you mean you are closed today?" Leona frowned at the tall man dressed all in black looking down on her as if she was an annoying cockroach.

"We are reconstructing our restaurant to make it better." He said with a cold tone gazing over to Ezio that was standing beside the girl with his hands crossed. Auditore seemed to not care of what the man was telling the girl; the assassin looked around the streets full of people, sometimes he gazed up at the buildings' rooftops trying to find something there.

"Well fuck you!" Leona's sudden exclamation interrupted da Firenze and he glanced surprisingly at the raging girl that was now walking toward her car shaking the keys in her hand. He gazed at the man, but he was gone now inside of the restaurant and talking to someone he knew.

"Merda!" Crowine said in Italian as she sat in the car on the passenger seat. Playing the second game of _Assassin's Creed _series,really decorated her cursing dictionary. Auditore arched his eyebrow and walked over to Crowine with a puzzled expression.

"Do not worry, we can have another place to sit a talk, and eat of course." He crouched on his haunches and put his hands on top of Leona's. The girl looked up at him with sadness filling her beautiful blue eyes. Not taking his gaze away from her, Ezio leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek softly. Crowine's eyes widened making Ezio smile wide.

"I am sorry…" She suddenly said and received squeeze on her hands from Auditore. "I wanted to show you that place, and Haytham as well, but everything went to shit." She said sighing heavily. Ezio shook his head reassuring that it was not a big deal and that there were plenty of places to go and have breakfast in the city.

"I guess you are right…" Leona whispered looking into Ezio's amber-colored eyes. Suddenly a white feather softly landed on their hands that were locked together. Leona tilted her head to the side and slowly took the feather into her hand that was free from Ezio's grasp within seconds. "Well, this is unusual." She said looking over the pure white plume. Auditore frowned and quickly stood up almost hitting the edge of the car's ceiling with his head.

"Leona, I know a place where we can fulfill the things we planned for today." He said with his eyes fixed on the feather. The sign has been given, which meant they had to go immediately. "Lock the car and follow me." He said walking around the vehicle and waiting for the confused girl to finally join. "Please, hurry." He tried to sound soft, but nervousness was filling him up.

"Of-of course…" She said bringing herself up from the soft seat and closing the door locking the car instantly. She hid the keys in her pocket and followed the Italian who promptly walked off.

"I hope Haytham taught you how to climb." He suddenly said coming over to the edge of the building and looking up. The construction was not tall; it was the backside of a big shopping mall. He scanned the smooth wall finding some ledges and balconies. The girl shook her head and bit her lips trying to hide the fear of having to climb the building Ezio was observing so attentively.

"N-no, he only taught me how to fight…" She whispered feeling her legs start to shake a little. The assassin looked over to her and grinned.

"Then, this is a great opportunity for you to learn." He said unexpectedly for Leona jumping on the wall and grabbing one of the tubes that were safely fixed to the wall. Ezio began climbing up and ignoring the people around him starting to complain. He was used to it from the very beginning back at home. Oh, how he wanted to be back there again; see his mother and Claudia open their hands and invite him into a tight hug.

He stopped climbing for a second and looked at the horizon that was hidden behind the tall buildings. Family, his brothers and his father, the hollow space in his chest ached sometimes when he came back to those memories. He could not save them, protect them in time; all the lies he believed, and all the betrayal he did not see blinded by lust and childish dreams. Ezio looked down at the shocked Leona and smiled with some sorrow on his face. He tried to cheer up and waved his hand at the girl.

"You awakened you Eagle Vision, you can use it now with no force to put on, it is all in your blood, assassin!" He yelled down for her to hear; after a second the girl came up close to a wall.

"If I fall there will be no desynchronization, no second chances…" Leona whispered to herself. She closes her eyes and imagines herself in her own assassin robes that a Mentor would have suggested for her after she surpassed the "Novice" rank. She felt itching on her wrists as if they were missing an important piece, the hidden blades. Leona unwillingly touched the hood of her jacket and pulled it up over her head; if she looked up at that moment, she could have seen a bright smile on Ezio's lips.

"She is a true Assassin, not a drop of a Templar." Ezio told himself and called for her to hurry as he saw another feather float softly down near him. "_He is waiting for us." _Auditore thought and continued to bravely climb up the building.

"Y-yes, Mentor…" She suddenly whispered closing her mouth with her hand. Did she really just call Ezio her Mentor? She blushed embarrassingly and gave the wall a quick glance. "You live only once, try to remember that Leona, and grasp this shit with your life." She said running up the wall, forcing new gasps from the surrounding her people, and grabbing tightly the same tube Ezio held on to moments ago with a loud gasp.

"Oh mamma mia…" She whispered and began to climb up without daring to look down. "This better be worth it…" She told herself biting her lip and grabbing on the ledges. She slipped couple of times almost sending herself down to the concrete. She even called Rebecca and Shaun out of shock, as if the girl was in the Animus, and the computer nerd could have just turn it off and send her to the great plains of nothing.

"I honestly need some sarcasm from Shaun right now…" She whispered to herself finally realizing how close she was to the top. She held her hand up and grabbed the edge of the roof pulling her heavy body up.

"Having trouble?" Ezio watched the girl slowly climb on the top cursing everything she saw before her, including the Italian assassin himself. He smirked and shook his head coming over to the girl that froze in place looking at what distance she had traveled upward.

"Oh…my…God…" She whispered staring into the abyss of tall buildings around her. She had no doubt that if she looked down before she reached the top, she would have been flying down like a rock. "I feel like I reached heaven, literally…" She said feeling the assassin pick her up.

"Do not exaggerate." Ezio held Leona with his arms in a hug; the girl hid her face in his chest feeling dizzy from the height. "This is not even a half of what I have climbed in order to get a better view of cities." He said stroking the girl's hair and chuckling when she growled another insult to him in his native language. "Alright, let's go." He said gesturing toward a door on the roof that always leads to stairs.

"Couldn't we just use the inside of the mall to get to a needed floor?" Leona exclaimed following the assassin after she pulled away from him.

"It is more fun this way, plus you need practice." He said sliding his hidden blade into the lock and opening the door with no problem. Ezio stood aside letting the girl go in first.

"What a damn gentleman." She hissed and walked into the staircase. "What floor?" She asked going down and looking around; it was dark in this part of the building, only a few dull lamps lit up the stairs.

"Third, I believe." Auditore closed the door behind and followed Leona to the wanted floor. It took a moment before they left the darkness and walked into the bright and noisy shopping center. No one seemed to care about two individuals walking out from the stair case; it was pleasing for both, since the police man, that walked here and there, did not suspect anything.

"Now what?" She asked unwillingly gazing at the shop mirrors and searching for something catchy.

"We need a store called _Victoria's Secret."_ The assassin turned to Leona with a lost look on his face. The girl's eyes widened and a wide smile crept on her lips, a loud bright laughter followed.

"Are you serious?" She said laughing harder when Ezio arched his eyebrow looking very perplexed. "Alright, alright, just follow me." She smirked and grabbed Auditore's hand; the Italian, unruffled but tender, walked beside the girl looking at the stores around them. He did not know what made Crowine laugh so much when he named the store, but promised himself to find out immediately once they reached their destination.

"We are here." Leona's voice snatched the assassin from deep thoughts. Ezio turned his head and saw a big room before him filled with lingerie. His eyes widened making Leona laugh again.

"Is this the right shop?" He asked slowly turning his head side to side and then glancing at the girl. Leona nodded and grinned at the shocked Auditore.

"Why are we here then?" She asked and before the Italian could answer, a slender figure of one of the girls that worked in the shop came up to them with a warm smile.

"Hello, welcome to _Victoria's Secret, _how can I help you?" She observed the two assassins with interest and obviously thought that they were a young couple.

"We are looking for a…fitting room." Ezio hesitated to name the specific place in the store as if he forgot some kind of instruction. The girl nodded and smiled at Auditore glowingly.

"Have you picked anything for you lady to try on?" She asked and met a puzzled look from the Italian. Leona opened her mouth to speak but was once again shut off by the girl. "Do you know the size of a bra your girlfriend wears?" She asked forcing Leona to frown and blush indifferent shades.

"We are not a coup-" Crowine protested but then caught Ezio's eyes fixed on her chest. Her face turned crimson and she quickly crossed her arms in front of her. Auditore smiled and nodded his head at the assistant. He then held his hand up and took a back lased piece of lingerie from one of the shelves. It had medium sized of cups which made Leona turn her face away from embarrassment.

"Alrighty then, if it is all," the girl started and received a nod from the assassin. "Then let's get your room ready." She smiled wide and led the two to the fitting rooms section. All of the doors appeared to be occupied but one in the very corner away from eyes. "Here you go, Miss." She said as she closed the door for the girl leaving Ezio standing close to it.

"Hey, you can let me in now." He whispered as the girl was gone; Leona opened the door without any hesitation. Ezio walked in and closed the door behind him silently; he could read discontent in her eyes. "You can ask questions the one who arranged this meeting here." Auditore sat down on a little bench near a corner and oddly knocked on the wall on his right side. He unwillingly glanced over to the bra that was carelessly thrown on the hook near a mirror.

"Trying to say something?" Playful blush still danced on Leona's cheeks; Ezio smiled at her and winked.

"Did I get the right size?" He asked watching the girl blush lowering her head.

"N-no…" She whispered not daring to look up at Ezio's languid stare.

"Smaller size then, huh?" Auditore hummed something else under his breath looking somewhat disappointed in her answer.

"Bigger." She suddenly said forcing the assassin widen his eyes and drift into a big smile. Before he could say something scratching sounds started coming from the other side of the wall; within seconds a little door slowly opened within the wall and a man in a long green cloak with a hood over his head peeked out. He saw Ezio and nodded his head saying that it was safe to come in.

Ignoring Leona's questionable look, Ezio stood up and followed the man at the same time grabbing the girl softly and pulling her after him. They walked in the dark hallway and down the steps for a while until reaching a wide lit up room. Leona narrowed her eyes not used to a bright light yet; Ezio did the same thing, but adjusted faster than the girl. As she regained her vision, Crowine looked around the room and gasped as she found herself standing alone in the middle surrounded by hooded individuals.

"What is going on here?" She whispered terrified of the cold and observing looks she got from the people around her. She saw Ezio nod his head at someone and step aside. "Ezio?" She called for Auditore, but he seemed to ignore her.

A tall man in white robes made his way through the crowd toward the girl. His amber eyes, just like da Firenze's, glowed even in the clear lighting of the room. Leona widened her eyes not believing of whose figure she saw in front of her.

"Altair…?" She tilted her head to the side trying to look under the assassin's hood. "Altair Ibn La'Ahad?" She asked again and received a short nod from the man. She looked at Ezio searching for help, but the Italian only shook his head.

"Leona Crowine," Altair took a step closer and held his hand to touch the girl's shoulder but she slapped his hand away. The people around her gasped and shook their heads at the girl; dull whispering started going around the crowd, but was hushed my Altair's hand that he held up.

"Are you kidding me? This is not real!" She claimed taking a step back away from Ibn La'Ahad, as if the Master Assassin was a terrifying ghost.

"As you can see, I am before you." Altair spoke calmly with no intention to scare Crowine away. "I appeared in your world shortly after Ezio." He said glancing over to Auditore and back to Leona. "As you may know now, the time periods have collided together and messed up the whole world. We were unwillingly thrown into each other's worlds before reaching you." He said yet Leona was silent; she could not produce a sound. Altair finally took a step closer and put his hand on the girl's soft shoulder that trembled a bit.

"The first person to appear in your house triggered a chain reaction that held us together. And now we are being sent into your world one by one. I am not the last one to appear." He said sighing and setting Leona's shoulder free from his strong grasp. "We are not supposed to know about each other, but something forced all of the knowledge of the future assassins into mind, and now I know exactly who will appear next outside you door." He said turning away and making his way toward a chair on which he shortly sat down.

There was a long silence hanging between Leona and surrounding her members of the Brotherhood. She could tell that the young men and women where the modern assassins, no matter how much it did not make sense, they were alive and ready to follow the ancient leaders that long ago considered a fiction from a video game. There was another man standing near Altair and Ezio, he wore modern-like assassin apparel with a traditional sharp hood. His hands were locked behind his back as if he was the Creed version of Haytham.

"Is that really the assassin that we searched for, Mentor?" He asked Altair quietly; the assassin replied with a shirt nod and gazed over to Leona still saving silence between them. The man straightened up and slowly walked over to the girl. He held his hand up in order to shake the girl's; Leona answered his request with a short glance on his wrist noticing a hidden blade.

"My name is Altio, and these people," he motioned around him. "Are the members of the Modern Creed." His eyes were serious and showed no lies in his gaze. Yet Leona managed to smile and laugh out loud; the modern assassin leader arched his eyebrow as if being unsure about Crowine's sanity. The girl took a step back and walked around him silently making her way toward Ezio and Altair.

"How do I put an end to this?" She suddenly asked narrowing her eyes at the Master Assassin that let a little smile slip on his lips.

"You are the one indeed." He said standing up and pointing at the white wall behind them. "Use your talent and find the answer." He said watching Leona's face expression change from serious to surprise.

"You were the one in my dreams…." She whispered staring at the assassin that gave out another nod. She then fixed her eyes on the wall; Ezio and Altair already knew what was on the wall, but could she handle the mystery that was about to open before her?

Altio watched the girl with his sharp eyes, he was a little offended due to her unfriendly attitude toward his Creed. Judging by her actions, it seemed as if she and the Mentors were old friends. The man frowned and slowly walked toward his crowd that silently watched the girl with interest.

"_She looks graceful and tender, but her eyes show strength and great leadership." _Altio thought to himself watching the girl's every movement. He then slowly drifted into observing her as a whole. Leona was not tall; majority of the male members of the Creed could easily tilt their heads down in order to look at her if they came up close to the girl. Her long dark hair hung down her back like a cape; her eyes were now closed in concentration. "_If Altair is right, she has Eagle Vision that will help her uncover some secret…" _Altio realized that he has been staring at the girl too much and quickly looked away biting his lip and running his hand through his spiky golden hair.

Meanwhile, Leona stood in front of the wall with her eyes tightly shut. She silently hailed for the Eagle Vision to appear, but every time she half opened her eyes nothing was there. Altair and Ezio saw the girl's struggle and exchanged concerned looks. La'Ahad nodded at Ezio and called for Leona's attention. The girl opened her eyes again and questionably looked at the assassin.

"You are forcing something simple to appear." The Arab started and crossed his hands on his chest. "Eagle Vision is like an extra limb on your body, you just have to send a signal from the brain and activate it as if you want to move your hand." He said but only complicated the things for the girl; he sighed and looked at Auditore asking for help with his eyes.

"Imagine that the wall has a map of Templar locations, you can only see it with your Sight." Ezio said coming over to the girl and hugging her shoulders; some female growls of jealousy were heard from the crowd. "Try to find where the enemy is." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear his velvet voice. "Try to find Haytham." Ezio pulled back and smiled at the girl. Leona gulped and lifted her head up looking at the wall. She had so many questions to Altair and Ezio; she wanted to know how they knew all about it, since Ezio forgot appearing in her dreams. She wanted to ask about the strange Modern Creed that sounded absurd to her. But she knew that now she has something more important to do; all questions were put aside at once.

"_Try to find Haytham?"_ Crowine thought with a hint of grief. Altair used to send her a colossal amount of hints about the mysterious answer in her dreams, almost driving her insane. She saw an enemy in Haytham when she first opened the Sight as her secret talent. That morning the girl was saddened and tried to hide everything from Kenway, but in the end almost died from his hand if Ezio did not save her. "_I hope his is okay…" _She almost said the thought out loud but bit her tongue before the words could fly off her lips.

"Miss Leona," Altio suddenly came up to Leona and put his hand on her shoulder, the girl felt a jolt through her body and turned to look into Altio's dark green eyes. She felt a slight blush come across her face when the young leader of the modern assassins smiled at her. "Please, try again; we are counting on you. I and my men were searching for you after we heard that you had finally awakened your talent. You were an idol for us and a big miracle." He nodded his head and the people around cheered Leona up a little with their nods and smiles.

"I certainly will, Mr. Altio." She called him by his name softly and after a hesitation broke her gaze from his. The man stepped aside and returned over to Altair's side waiting for Leona to fulfill her promise.

"_As if it is a limb of my body..." _Crowine told herself and closed her eyes again. Sudden energy came across her body and she opened her eyes sharply looking at the wall that now glowed with blue. She smiled and nodded her head letting everyone know she finally succeeded. The assassins sighed in relief and waited for Leona to announce the vision on the wall with obvious worry.

The eerie drawings and cracks on the wall started forming into words and shapes that glowed with golden and red. The words appeared in another language, but quickly started shifting around in letters to get the right set in English. The girl watched the vision in silence, but suddenly her eyes widened as she saw the final product.

Altair nodded his head at Ezio; the Italian gulped and locked his hands in front of him, his face showed worry. Leona took a step back and suddenly cried out with terror in her voice. The assassins around her jumped in surprise and exchanged puzzled looks; Altio quickly went over to Leona unexpectedly catching her in mid-air fall. The girl was sweaty and hungrily gasping for air; the man glanced at the Mentors with ghostly fear in his eyes. The assassins only nodded their heads; Ezio seemed to be very sorry about something horrible that showed its revolting face to Crowine.

"Miss Crowine, what did you see?" He whispered trying to calm the poor girl by stroking her silky hair. Leona did not feel anything; she just kept looking on the wall, even though the Eagle Vision entered its usual sleeping mode after showing her the answer Altair wanted her to find for a while now.

"I…saw…" She whispered hot tears slowly crawling down her cheeks.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"What do you mean she disappeared!?" Annette yelled at Jackson who was stubbornly hiding his hideous face under the hood.

"We tried to find her at her house, but there was no one there. We searched half of the city, but no trace was discovered." He said gloomily watching his leader measure the room with her wide steps.

"Search harder, dammit!" She bit her lip sending curses over to Leona's address one after another. "You need to find her and make sure that little bitch does not cross the Creed's road while I gather our Templar army for the Grand Master!" She growled and hit the wall with her foot, she felt pain in her toes, but ignored them due to great inferno of anger storming inside of her.

"I will send Robert and Arial over to our other quarters near the Navy Pier." The Templar spy tried to sound as calm as possible, he was especially afraid of Annette when she was mad. The girl nodded and finally left the poor wall alone after kicking it a couple of times.

"Good, I need results by the end of tomorrow." Annette commanded with a heavy sigh, her face expression suddenly changed. "I also want you to visit our ex spy today before evening." She said smirking at Jackson. "I hope you did not forget her, after all, she left the Order two years ago." The man shook his head and drifted into a pure evil smile.

"How could I forget my favorite teacher?" He asked turning to leave the Templar quarters.

"Hey Jackson," Annette called out to the man; he stopped in the door opening, waiting for his leader to speak. "Tell Chelsea I said a big hello." Annette said to the spy before he vanished into the dull hallways of the building closing the door behind him.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Where is she? It is already passed lunch time…" Haytham shut the entrance door of the girl's house as he came back from his long journey. He held an empty cloth in his hands that was now missing the precious weapons. Instead, he had a fair sized bag with money received from the sale. He turned on the lights and checked every room making sure that Ezio and Leona did not come back since they left to get breakfast. Kenway knew that there was something going on, but did not want to trouble himself too much. After all, he knew that Auditore will protect the girl from the Templars even thought it might cost her a couple of fleeting kisses from the assassin.

He placed the bag on the cabinet in the bedroom and sat on bed tiredly. He took off his shirt and lazily threw it on the floor forgetting about the tidy manners. He leaned on the pillow and closed his eyes with a smile. Everything was going just the way he wanted to; in three weeks he will meet Annette at the park with a good number of the Order followers. There he will finally answer her main question of why he needed her to gather such an army and bring it to the park undercover in the middle of a warm night.

"Oh you just wait." The Grand Master whispered before slowly drifting into sleep with the city sounds stroking his ears from the open bedroom window. Slight breathe swung the tree branches causing the green leafs hiss like thousands of peaceful snakes in a sacred dance. The sound of cars was soothing and distant from the house; the busy people walked back and forth with their minds filled with troubles. Birds sang here and there; some of them sat on the branches near the window dancing along with the wind. Others flew around, chasing each other in a curious game and sometimes fighting for food or attention.

The day was still serene and pleasant even though a great storm was slowly surrounding a beautiful city.

**Continued in Chapter 5…**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Her World

Part 5

"I can't do it, this is betrayal."

"_Betrayal_ is what you signed up for."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Leona slowly sat down on a soft couch and hid her face in the palms of her shaking hands. The vision that opened before her was life changing and challenging to take in. She was sure that if someone else was in her place, their sanity would have vanished almost immediately. The world around her was sluggish, colored in black and white; her senses were sharper and caused a lot of discomfort. She heard voices from the upper floors of the tall apartment complex; she heard every conversation as if the strangers were in the same room with her. She tried to ignore them, but they were slowly driving her mad.

"Thank you for providing us with a good place to stay, Altio." Altair's voice was much louder even though he was in another room. Leona unwillingly grimaced and lifted her head up trying to see through the lack of colors in her vision. She saw Ezio lower himself to his knees before her with a worried look on his face; she could tell that he knew that there was something else wrong with her.

"My pleasure, Mentor." Altio's voice was less sharp than the Arab's, perhaps he was whispering to the assassin. "My apartment is always open and ready to serve a good cause for you." He said, and as it seemed to Leona, retreated to the kitchen. Now the girl saw Altair enter the room she and Ezio were in, his face showed no emotion, yet the girl could feel the tension coming from him.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to look around but an invisible force pushed her head back into her hands. She felt Ezio's arms wrap around her and softly pull into a tight embrace.

"After the vision, you had a panic attack and passed out after crying out an ocean and repeating one word over and over again." Altair explained and sat down on the couch next to the girl. He crossed his hands on his chest and lowered his head so the hood was hiding his face completely.

"W-what did I say?" Leona asked with a confused expression forming on her face. She slowly put her hands away and looked up at the Master Assassin; she had dark circles under her eyes as if she has not slept for days. Her face was much paler than before, the lively juices and energy were sucked up by the vision.

"War." Altair sighed and there was a long silence in the room. Ezio looked at Leona whose eyes were widened. She was staring at the Arab with disbelief as if trying to find a thousand answers.

"War?" She asked again and gazed in the distance of the room; the colors were slowly coming back adding a fresh feeling over her body. She did not feel dizzy anymore, only relaxed but terrified. Altair only nodded his head and ordered Ezio to bring her to the bedroom for some rest. "I do not remember the vision clearly…" She said once Ezio helped her to stand up and walk over to the place Altio pointed at after entering the living room. She was then placed on the bed and left with no answers to her questions.

"Try to get some rest; the memory will painfully come back. You have to be ready to experience it in a different way" La'Ahad nodded his head before closing the door. He ignored Leona's desperate pleading to explain and left her alone. No voices were heard now, the senses came back to Crowine within several minutes and she suddenly felt very tired and sleepy. She hid under the warm covers that smelled like jasmine and black tea; Altio must have been preparing the bed for her and picking out a soothing smell. She wondered how come he knew the exact mix of odors she loved, but then it was just a lucky guess.

"I hope this time she will understand what is coming." Ezio's velvet voice was heard on the other side of the door. Leona could tell how worried he was and mentally thanked him for caring so much. After all, Auditore has a kind heart and a loving character that helped him through the years of pain and bloodshed. Yet his words concerned the girl because of the tense suspense in them. She tried to relax and fall asleep, but the thoughts did not let her completely forget the existence of the world. Unwillingly the memories of the vision became slowly visible in the blurry view and everything around her started changing.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_Leona opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was nothing around but green fields with an endless amount of poppy flowers that raged with scarlet color. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, yet the field did not disappear from her vision. She then slowly stood up from the bed and looked down at her feet which were immediately sunk into the soft grass._

"_What is going on?" She asked herself and took a step forward. The odd illusion did not disappear and continued to exist in front of the girl. Suddenly a strong wind hit the field from nowhere picking up every last bit of the flower petals and sending them into a crimson dance. The indigo sky was quickly filled with a foreign color; the petals circled around the field as if there was something in the very middle. Leona gulped and began running toward the very center of the field were the eye of the flower tornado appeared to be. As she reached the destination the petals stopped their dance and began to slowly fall upon the field as if there was something that banished them from a free flight._

_Crowine took a step back feeling the petals land on her head and slide down her silky hair and soft shoulders. It was now when she noticed she was wearing a pure white dress and gloves of the same color. She tried to catch the petals but as they touched her hands, they turned into a crimson liquid that dyed the gloves at once. The liquid was nothing but blood that was now dripping down her palm on her dress. The clothing was soaked in the same color and a strong metallic odor hit Leona's nostrils in no time. The girl was disgusted and tried to turn away, but she was stuck on the field in a pool of blood that completely covered the green._

_She cried for help but only a cold wind answered her call forcing the girl to turn toward the center of the field. Crowine bit her lip trying not to lose her balance and suddenly saw a figure standing near her. It was another girl as tall as she and with the same dark hair; the stranger was dressed in assassin robes with a unique design stretching across the edges of the hood with a sharp end. The face was hidden in the shadows cast from the cover and her hands locked behind her back as she observed Leona._

"_Who are you?" Leona asked tilting her head to the side and trying to see who the strange girl was. The figure shifted from one side to another and brought her head up for Crowine to see her face clearly. Leona gasped, her eyes widening as she saw herself before her._

_ "I am you." The girl explained with a soft smile spreading across her lips. "In more detail, I am your hidden talent, your secret inheritance." She said taking a step closer to Leona and holding her hand up. "Even though my name is supposed to be Leona, call me Lois." She said and received an unsure shake from the real Crowine._

_ "This is absurd." Leona said frowning and letting go of the girl's hand. "Where am I, and how come you are my talent?" She said trying to move her legs, but they seemed to ignore the brain's order to step._

_ "This is the real vision you were supposed to see." Lois started as she turned around looking somewhere farther away. "The scratches on the wall were a door to open the real meaning. And I am, indeed, you hidden talent of an assassin, that is going to show you what is going to happen if you choose to expose me to the world." She said sharply turning to Leona and grabbing her hand. Crowine hissed as an odd burning feeling hit her skin and did not let go for a good while._

_New images began to appear before the two of them; the landscape was dramatically changing. There were no flowery fields now; there was stone ground and fire everywhere. Leona gasped as she recognized the burning area of the place they were suddenly transported to. It was Chicago, were her soul was bound to her sweet and safe home. All of it was burning now and she could feel the hellish heat coming from it._

"_What is going on?!" She yelled but was hushed by Lois that gently put her hand over the girl's mouth. _

_ "Watch." She said pointing at the burning rooftop of one of the tall constructions. There were several people fighting between each other; some of them had hoods over their heads, the others had cloaks with a bloody cross decorated on the back. Leona immediately understood what caused such chaos in the city. There was a war between the Assassins and the Templars; a modern war between the old enemies that had a grudge on each other for thousands of years._

_Leona looked to the side and saw Altair pressing his sword against a young Templar's throat. Within seconds the man was on the ground choking on his own blood while the Master Assassin jumped on the next enemy. The modern followers of the Brotherhood and the Order were consisted of completely innocent people that only loved the games and never thought of a real war. There was always a group of the Assassin fans that hissed at another group made out of the Templar fans. It was normal and peaceful on the streets of Chicago and cosplay conventions; no one expected a chaos happening just like the one Leona was now observing with wide eyes before her. It was a complete bloodshed that was considered passable back in the years when death was more or less acceptable and people did not mind a corps on their streets after some while. The present day was very different; every death was counted and mourned._

"_This is what will happen if Altair, Ezio, and Haytham do not come back to their worlds. This is what will happen if you let me out in the light and not keep me to yourself." Lois said softly touching Leona's hand and trying to break her attention from the endless waterfalls of blood. Crowine gulped, her cheeks were wet from tears, her lips trembling in a silent cry. "War, this is what will happen if we do not act and leave everything as it is." She whispered and turned Leona away from the painful images that slowly vanished as her gaze disappeared._

"_Is Chicago the only one being affected?" Leona asked trying to gather her strength and get some sense from what she has observed._

"_I am afraid not. The chain reaction with bind together the whole world as the other modern fans of the games will become serious and actually fight each other." Lois was still whispering as if afraid to scare Leona away from her. "You are not the only one with a rare inheritance like this. There are some people out there just like you, do not know about their talent, yet they are awakening some of their skills in fighting and climbing." She embraced Leona in a tight hug as the tears on Crowine's cheeks resumed their stream. "So far you are the only one who has to save the world from this madness." She said with a fragile smile that was about to turn into sorrow._

"_I am Desmond now, aren't I?" Leona said with an exhausted smirk on her lips. "Do I have to die too?" She asked looking over to Lois who represented her as an assassin. Leona remarked that the assassin robes of such sort really did suit her, considering that her hidden talent was a huge rarity. _

"_The Master Assassin has the answer." Lois said pulling away from Crowine and slowly walking away._

"_Lois, how do you know so much? You are just a part of me; you do not exist on your own." Leona called after herself that almost vanished in the fire of the chaos in the background._

"_I am still an inheritance from the ones that had the Knowledge." She said and waved her hand. "You have to go, and please, make the right decision. No matter what, I am still you, you will always have me." Lois disappeared like ashes that were scattered over an endless ocean. Leona turned away from the lasting fire and looked upon the field that was now slowly turning green and pushing away the abomination of the crimson. She reached her bed and softly lied down covering herself with a blanket as if protecting herself from the horrors. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body._

"_I already made my choice, my dear me." She whispered at once waking up in the bedroom that Altair has left her in with a loud gasp._

"Altair, I need to speak with you, now!" She yelled turning her head toward the door that was pushed wide open within the moments of her awakening.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"…And so, she has told me about the knowledge you might have, some kind of an answer." Leona finally finished her explanation of a strange dream she had when she passed out on the bed. The assassins listened to her with surprised expressions on their faces. The first one to frown was Altair, followed by Ezio and Altio that changed their expressions to more serious and concentrated.

"Some of it does sound absurd; you cannot know the outcome of this. Maybe in was Juno or Minerva disguised as something looking like Leona?" Altio said turning his gaze toward the two Mentors that exchanged a quick glance between each other. Altair shook his head at the young leader of the Modern Creed and turned his face back to Crowine.

"Some things are better to be unexplained than pushed for understanding." He whispered and touched Leona's hand making her jolt in surprise; he gave it a little squeeze and nodded his head. "I will tell you about our plan to stop this all before the world balance collapses at the dinner table. But you must promise me something." Leona tensed up and looked straight into La'Ahad's eyes waiting for him to continue.

"No one shall know about it. Only I, Ezio, and our fellow Altio with you will hold the plan in secret. No other member of this present Brotherhood, not even your beloved one." He narrowed his eyes on the last word gazing at Leona that seemed to become uncomfortable at his mention. She clearly knew that the assassin meant Haytham and that he is a Templar in no right to know about their intentions. She knew it and agreed with a silent nod. After all, Kenway was the enemy, and the fact that there was a Modern Creed; the opposing side existed with no doubt. There was even a quick thought that Haytham must have been sided with the Modern Order already, but Leona quickly shook those ideas away telling her mind that they were not true.

At the kitchen table the tension and suspense grew stronger as the assassin's exchanged looks between each other and sometimes looked at Leona for a couple of seconds before lowering their heads. Everyone was expecting the Great Altair Ibn La'Ahad to start the explanation of a mysterious plan, but as it seemed the Master Assassin did not rush to open his mouth first. After the silence grew almost annoyingly long, Auditore decided to step up and start the conversation, despite the fact that Altair almost started himself.

"My dear Leona, as you already know, because of our presence here," Ezio pointed at himself and then at Altair. "The Modern Creed became not only a name of a club full of fans, but an actual organization where Altio accepted Altair and then me as the leaders before him. The members of this Brotherhood were very surprised by our existence and thought we were in costumes. We proved them wrong, and now they follow us, as it seems, to the death." He said putting his fork down and locking his hands together in front of his face pressing the weight down on his elbows. "We do not want that. We do not want to let those innocents die because of their favorite obsessions." He turned his head toward Altair that with a gesture of his hand thanked Ezio and silently told him that now the Arab will take the lead in the conversation. Da Firenze nodded and lowered his hands waiting for the Master to continue the thought. Altair leaned back on the chair and looked at Leona, his eyes saddened as if he lost something in the broken silence.

"Here, we are a game. We want to keep it this way." La'Ahad sighed and closed his eyes. In the light of the lamps Leona could clearly tell how similar Ezio and he looked. The same scar in the right corner of the mouth, the same amber eyes that shined with power and knowledge. "I have the Apple with me." He suddenly said making Leona's eyes widen. "And it will play a very important role in our plan of preventing the world going mad." He said standing up from the chair and taking his empty plate to the sink where he quickly washed it. Altair then turned and nodded at Altio whose turn was to talk now.

"Well, Miss Crowine, the ancestors desire to erase everyone's memory of the events from the passed days. They want to completely remove any recollection of war in those people and turn them back into loyal fans, not soldiers." He said trying not to look at Leona who already understood that the plan touched her as well. "All of the members of the Modern Creed including me will be affected by the Apple, and you, Miss Crowine, as well…" He said feeling how the girl's eyes were quickly filled with sadness nearly pushing to tears.

Leona was against the plan and with it at the same time. The thought of forgetting the precious days spent with Haytham was a hurtful needle in her heart. She will forget him and Ezio that were her favorites throughout the games she played and enjoyed; all of it will be gone and she will feel nothing the next day. The world was indeed on the edge of collapsing, and the plan of erasing everything from the heads of so many innocents sounded perfect, but there was another thing that concerned Leona about its ideals.

"What about the Templars?" She asked finally bringing herself to speak to the assassins. "If there is a Creed, then there is always an opposite. I am sure there are Templars that are preparing for the war as well…" Her voice trailed off as she saw an approving nod from the Master Assassin.

"The night I met Altair, I and my people were pursued by one of the Templar spies." Altio turned his head toward Leona, his green eyes searching for something in her sorrowful gaze. "Mentor killed him, but I am sure their leader has already made an army of spies and other soldiers just waiting for a good signal to start a war in this city." Leona nodded her head slowly remembering her vision of the burning buildings and the opposing sides fighting.

"Leona, there is a possibility that Haytham may already found them…" Ezio raised his voice a little trying to wake Crowine up from her deep thoughts. The girl just shook her head, yet she heard an odd hint in Auditore's voice; perhaps he knew something that she was not aware of yet.

"Let the time speak alone." She said standing up and stretching. "I am going back home. Is there anything else I need to know about this plan, like time or place?"

"You need to know both." Altair said crossing his hands on his chest. "Three weeks from now we are going to gather every member of the Brotherhood at Millennium Park at midnight. The Apple will awaken at that time and fulfill my command, also opening a gate to our worlds for us." He sounded so sure about his plan, that Leona had nothing to argue about. The girl nodded her head and looked down before exiting the kitchen.

"So I will forget all of you and my talent?" She asked suddenly gazing up sharply at the trio that seemed to be uncomfortable.

"You will forget using them in those passed days. Yet since it is with you forever as your skill and talent, there will be hints of it breaking through. Like your Eagle Vision or a desire to climb the buildings and succeeding without even realizing it." La'Ahad explained and suddenly lightly smiled at Leona, which shocked her even more. "You are one of us, no matter if we erase your memory or not. There is still an Assassin living deep within you, you just have to keep it to yourself for the sake of your life and the world."

"I honestly," Leona started feeling tears dropping down her cheeks. "Even though I did not spend enough time with you all, I will miss you deep inside…" She whispered and rushed to leave the apartment before another painful arrow could force her to stay with them longer. She knew were to appear three weeks from now; she now has this time to spend with Kenway and secretly observe the surroundings waiting for the answers for her questions to appear.

"Be safe, we will prepare everything!" She heard Ezio's voice call after her before she jumped out on a balcony and climbed down a pipe unto the ground. Now that she knew she had the skill of an assassin, she freely let it take over her body without any fear. The people around her, of course, freaked out and called her insane, but she did not care as long as the police was not here. Perhaps there were a few Templars hiding in the crowd, she would have used her Eagle Vision to check, but there was no need. They did not attack her, maybe just observed with grins on their faces.

Crowine made her way over the bridge that stretched over the river. The loud noises of cars and people walking by sounded very far from the girl; she was drowned in her own thoughts of the upcoming future. In fact, Leona was so consumed by her ideas that she did not notice a familiar figure approach her and stop from walking.

"Leona, are you asleep?" Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. The girl suddenly shook away the mist around her head and looked up seeing a pair of familiar grey eyes. It was Haytham.

"How did you find me?" She asked trying not to sound exhausted; even thought she had a good nap at Altio's apartment, the vision still sucked the juices out of her. Kenway half smiled and titled his head as if observing Leona like an expensive painting on the wall. He was wearing a dark blue fancy shirt with a pair of black pants with one chain on the left side hanging from the front pocket to the back. His hair, accurately brushed back, shined a little in the streetlight. Wait, streetlight? Leona looked around and noticed that it was already getting dark; she never really remarked it until the Grand Master suddenly waked her up.

"I have a talent of the Sight as well, as you know; I only needed to follow the trail. It seemed like you have been coming from the shopping center, yet I see no packages in your hands." He said looking over the girl frowning a little. "And where is Ezio?" Haytham tried to catch Leona's eyes whose gaze fell upon the ground.

"Well, you do not always go to a mall to get something. We just looked around and then-"her voice trailed off and she shifted from one leg to another. The silence coming from the Grand Master told her that he was waiting for her brief explanation. "Then Ezio decided to look around himself, he also saw some girls he wanted to flirt with. I did not keep him because, well, I am not his mother, he can survive on his own." She said finally daring to look up at Haytham; she met a cold look and bit her lip. It was clear that he did not belief her little lie, but she could not tell him the truth.

"I thought you were going for breakfast, and now it is already dinner time." Haytham touched Leona's pale cheek and softly stroked it; it felt reassuring but the girl was terrified of what the man could do to her if she told him about meeting with Altair and the rest of the Brotherhood. He could have killed her and then go after all of them; that is something she did not desire to happen. Leona needed a distraction.

"Well, the other reason I kind of…escaped from the Italian, is that I wanted to spend more time with you." She said with a gentle smile placing her hand over Kenway's. The man seemed to believe; at least that is what she hoped for. "So will you invite me to a dinner, or what?" Haytham smirked and nodded his head bringing Leona into a tight hug.

"I was planning on it right away, yet here you have to pick a restaurant." He said pulling away and leaning over to press his lips against Crowine's forehead. "And please, pick an exotic one; I want to spoil you tonight." He said in a half tone and wrapped his arm around Leona's waist forcing her into blush.

"I see someone sold their weapons successfully." She giggled and snuggled against his wide chest. The man nodded with a hint of a smile and looked at the road.

"More than just successful." He then looked at the passing cars and back to the girl. "By the way, did you walk all the way here by yourself? Where is your car?" Leona's eyes widened as she remembered the car standing right outside the café Ezio and she wanted to have breakfast at.

"Ah shit, I left it at the place we wanted to eat at, and it is in downtown…" She said lowering her head, yet Haytham just shook his head and lifted his hand up. One of the dark green cabs slowed down and stopped near the couple. Leona looked up questionably at the Templar; the man walked over to the vehicle and opened the door for her motioning in. The girl hesitated and then entered the cab sitting down on the dark soft seats. Kenway followed and landed right next to her closing the door behind him. The driver slowly turned in his seat and cast a burning gaze on the duo as if judging them. Kenway smiled and greeted the driver, while Leona named the address they needed to attend to. The driver nodded his head and said something in a rough Arabic accent before driving off.

A while passed before they reached their destination. Haytham held up the needed amount of money for the driver with a little tip on the bottom as if thanking for a safe trip. The man nodded his head and wished them a good evening; the couple then got out of the car and watched it take off into the busy road blending it with the other vehicles right away.

"What an odd man." Haytham commented as they walked over to the parking lot where Leona's car patiently waited for its owner. Kenway unwillingly glanced at the place where Crowine and Auditore were supposed to have their early meal, yet the place was closed with a sign "Under Reconstruction." He gave the girl a suspicious look and she, trying to hide her nervousness, pointed at the place nearby.

"We went there instead; it is a shame that I could not show him my favorite place." She shrugged mentally cheering for her succession in fooling the Templar. The man nodded and got into the car as Leona unlocked it; the girl started the car and backed out before driving further into the streets. She then parked near another place that seemed to be a restaurant, a good one as Haytham requested.

"Here we are," she said getting out and letting Kenway judge the place by looking at the menu displayed on a darkened window. The Grand Master nodded a couple of times to his thoughts and then looked over to Leona.

"I would like you to wear a dress, dear." He said with a smile spreading across his lips. Crowine frowned and blushed at the same time crossing her hands on her chest. "Do not get me wrong, you look fascinating in any clothing, and without." He waited for the girl's face to redden more before continuing. "But a dress is more suitable for this place."

"I hate dresses." Leona finally managed to hide her burning cheeks under a cold mask that was a pain to pull on. Haytham shook his head and walked over to Crowine taking her hand. He placed a good amount of money in her hand and motioned over to a conveniently built boutique on the right side of the restaurant.

"Do not be a child, please honor me with an exception for tonight's dinner." Kenway looked straight into the girl's eyes, and could she refuse that gaze? No. Haytham always had a way of getting what he wanted, and refusing a request like this would be foolish. The girl nodded and put the money in her back pocket with a sigh.

"I will be right back, just wait here…" She said walking away and into the store leaving Haytham to patiently wait for her return.

The boutique was full of vivid things that Leona could have chosen for a date. Yet out of the leather pants, long ripped shirts, and cool sneakers, she had to pick a dress and heels that would make a good impression on the Grand Master. And off she went into the dress section; she needed something to match Kenway's fancy look, yet also differ from the upcoming ladies in the restaurant. After walking around, as it seemed, endless rows of dresses hanging here and there, Leona picked a crimson strapless dress with a tight corset that tied with black silky strings on the back. She also bought a pair black high heels that perfectly went with the taste of the dress she chose.

Crowine asked the seller to wear dress right away and have a bag for her original clothing. The lady smiled and nodded already knowing where Leona was going to go after she left the boutique. She helped the girl with the corset and even agreed to get her hair into an ideal braid. Leona thanked the lady a thousand times before she finally exited the store with a bright smile on her lips. Haytham was already watching the girl; he could not believe his eyes when Crowine made her way to the car to leave the package there. It was as if he knew two different Leonas. One of them entered the boutique as a wild rebel, and the other came out as a breathtaking young lady.

"Are you pleased?" Her former voice told Haytham that it was the only Leona he knew and fancied. Kenway slowly nodded not having enough of an enchanted view before him. He softly took her hand and kissed it as if making sure she was real, not a foolish dream that was about to vanish. The girl giggled and rolled her eyes. "Kenway, I am hungry." She said leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. The man nodded and smiled opening the door for his lady. Leona grinned and walked in immediately receiving a wave of curious glances. The men in the restaurant could not help but to look at the newcomer with interest and admiration, as if their ladies were hideous gorgons. Leona shyly looked away and asked for a table for two, the waitress nodded with a smile and led the couple over to a table that stood almost in the middle of the area. Crowine was against being in the center of attention, yet only thanked the woman for her kindness.

Haytham pulled out a chair for her and waited for the girl to sit before slightly pushing her in. Leona felt as if she transported from a modern world to 17th century and was a part of Kenway's world now. The man sat on the other side of her and continued to devour her with his eyes. The girl shifted in her seat feeling a slight blush approach her cheeks; thankful to the dull light of the restaurant, Leona pulled the menu in front of her face hiding her embarrassment.

"May I order for you tonight?" His voice was soft and velvet; his manner, of course, showed his aristocratic inheritance. The girl smiled and nodded unwillingly comparing Haytham to his father, Edward, who raised him into a real man, even though they did not have much time before the tragedy in Queen Anee's Square. Leona knew Edward as a wild pirate in the game that sailed the seas in his young and vivid past; and now, looking at his son, she could hardly see any similarity between them, also adding that one is relative to an Assassin and the other is a Templar. She was completely commended to Haytham; even though a few days ago he was ready stab her a thousand times. Leona was sure of Kenway's noble tasted regarding everything and food included; so she patiently waited as the Grand Master talked to the waiter about the oldest wine and the best meals.

It was the first time when Leona felt so madly in love with someone who would disappear from her life within three weeks.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"I can't do it, this is betrayal." Chelsea pushed back on her chair and looked at the late evening visitor. She undoubtedly knew who he was and what he has come for. They want her back.

"Betrayal _is_ what you signed up for." Jackson took off his hood demonstrating the scars of a painful past. Chelsea unwillingly smirked observing each mark. She clearly remembers putting those blemishes upon his face as if it was just yesterday.

"I still recall that time when you were mistaken of me, and you got some souvenirs from those fails." She stroke her cheekbone were Jackson had his scar; the spy looked away from the girl and narrowed his eyes at the wall were map of Chicago spread across. It had lots of markings on it that meant something; it had crosses at the locations of every Templar who decided to be more than a fan. There was a big blue dot where Leona lived with some notes on the side.

"It seems like you are still doing your job, my lady." He jumped down from the windowsill on to the wooden floor and looked over to Chelsea who was also looking at the map. The girl shrugged and shook her head.

"I am just updating the map every week to know what is going on. So far anything barely changed. We lost some people, and gained some also." She turned away back to her computer opening a couple of tabs. "Why are you here again?"

"Annette told me to say hi." Jackson sat down on a chair next to Chelsea, observing her from the side.

"And she wants me to resume my spying on Leona?" The man nodded when she titled her head to the side with a painful smile. "No, I am not going to do it. I left the Order three years ago for peaceful life. I told you guys, I do not want to have anything to do with you war plans." She popped her knuckles and closed her eyes. "After years on spying on her, pretending to be her friend, I truly became close to her. I do not want to betray an honest person like she."

"You did change, my dear teacher." Jackson grinned and stood up from the chair. "You have no choice, Chelsea; the Order is not just asking you to spy on Leona. It is an Order from Annette, which will be also supported by our other leader as well." He said leaning against the wall next to the map.

"Other leader? What do you mean?" She asked turning around in her chain and looking at the man questionably. Jackson smirked and took a red marker from a little stand on the table; he then put a fat red cross right on the blue dot. "He is right here with Leona, and his name is, Haytham Kenway." Chelsea's jaw dropped when she heard a very familiar name. Was that gentleman him back at the cafe? They have to be kidding her.

"I never thought you could be such a lame liar." She said standing up and crossing her hands on her chest. "Haytham Kenway is a fictional video game character, he cannot be real." She received an odd grin from Jackson and he slightly laughed.

"See for yourself; go pay a visit to Leona, and please, we do not ask for too much." He jumped on the windowsill again ready to leave. "The Order is relying on you, we suspect there is something going on. We are afraid that the Modern Creed might have already made contact with her, and if they did, then there will be a big conflict coming up. Get information." After that, Jackson jumped out of the window and vanished into the night as if he never came in anyways.

"What a messed up world…" Chelsea sat down on her chair and looked at the time. It was slowly getting late, but there was no desire to sleep in her. She turned to her computer unwillingly giving the map a side glance where a red cross pierced the blue dot. There was the only way to find out if Jackson was right, is to go and check. But will she go there as a friend, or a loyal Templar spy that left the Order a long time ago?

"Shit, this is absurd…" Chelsea pushed away from the table leaning in the chair and throwing her hands behind her head. "Need information, huh?" She whispered to herself and then a wild grin spread across her lips. "Well then, you will get it Annette."

"Let's hope I did not lose my skills just yet."

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

They walked along the shore of the beach looking at the endless waters of the lake that sent rough waves upon the sand. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and only rarely came out to greet the visitors. There were fewer boats out in the lake tonight, no people came to enjoy a warm night or sit near the water. They took the beach all for themselves, as if it was their kingdom.

The girl walked on the chilling sand with her bare feet; her heels were swinging in her left hand. With her right, the girl supported the hem of her dress so no water or sand could get on the most part of the edges. The man walking right next to her watched his lady as if she was some princess from a fairytale. He still could not believe that it was his adored Leona before him.

"Thankfully," the girl started looking down at her feet. "This beach is clean and the sand is silky, otherwise you would have been carrying me all along." A smile spread on her thin but beautiful lips that invite to kiss. Haytham nodded his head and wrapped his left arm around Leona's waist pulling her closer.

"I am not against doing it anyway." He said with a soft smirk. The girl blushed and shook her head immediately.

"I am too heavy; I don't want you to carry me like a hefty burden." The man frowned and titled his head to look at the girl with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. She answered back with a curious glance as if wondering about his sudden indignation.

"Now you are leaving me with no choice, but to prove that you are a feather in my arms." He suddenly leaned over and grabbed the girl under her knees and back picking up right away and ignoring her outrage. "You provoked me." He said with a smile refusing to put her down.

"Kenway, seriously, put me down!" Leona hissed yet there was a bright blush spreading over her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and grabbed the Grand Master by the collar of his shirt fearing that she will fall from his arms unto the sand. The man shook his head and looked at Crowine that forcefully pulled herself closer burying her nose in his neck.

"There is no way I am letting go off you. See? You are not heavy at all, silly." He smiled as he heard an angry growl from Leona, yet her unsuccessful tries of getting down stopped. She wrapped her hands around Haytham's neck trying not to hit him with her shoes and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Sometimes, I just have to give up, don't I?" She said pulling back and catching Kenway's spellbound gaze on her. "What?" She titled her head a little watching the man. "Haytham?"

"You are beautiful, you know." He said leaning over and embracing Leona's lips with his in a soft yet passionate kiss without giving her a chance to talk. Crowine was shocked by his actions, she always saw Haytham as a cold gentleman that would not make any sincere comments toward her. Now she did not care much about what was going to happen; she pressed her fingers on his cheek and gently forced the kiss to become deeper. Kenway did not mind, he quite enjoyed her ambition to get closer. The caress continued for several minutes, which of course felt like eternity for both of them. When the amount of air in the lungs became critically low, the couple pulled away from each other breathing heavily. Leona smiled wide and burst into a bright laugher; Kenway laughed too, not as bright, but with a grin on his lips.

"Why thank you." She finally said shyly stroking the man's cheek. "Can you put me down now?" She asked almost using her puppy eyes technique on Haytham; yet he just shook his head.

"Do you really want to get down?" He asked looking into Leona's blue eyes with a challenge. The girl had no power to argue with a glance like this; she simply understood that jumping down from Haytham's strong warm hands was a foolish option. And so she gave up, again.

"You win." She whispered and planted quick kiss on Kenway's lips before gazing over at the moon that honored them with its presence. The warm air around them began to slowly chill and the girl shivered a little as a cold breathe washed over the duo. "I think we should go back home, it is getting cold." She suggested and received an approving nod from Haytham.

"As you wish." He said and turned over to the stairs that lead to the exit; after walking up he looked around and finally put Leona on the stone ground. After brushing the sand off of her feet, the girl got out her keys and pressed on the button to unlock the car. The vehicle gave out a short beeping sound giving up its location near the entrance to the beach. The couple walked up to it and then landed on the cold seat that chilled over the time they were out on foot. Leona started the car and back out of the parking lot then taking off to the road and mixing with the other cars.

After a good 30 minutes of driving, they finally got home safe, happy, but tired. Leona walked into the house first sending her heels to the floor corner near a cabinet. She then unraveled her braid and shook her head from side to side letting her hair free fall on her shoulders. Haytham watched the scenery with a soft smirk on his lips and his hands crossed on his chest. He then observed Leona desperately trying to untie her corset a little but failed every time she tried to reach to the very top. She then slowly turned her head toward Kenway, her eyes near tears.

"Haytham, please help." She softly whispered and did not need to ask twice because the man was already at her side his hands loosening the black bows of the corset. He then leaned in and started planting kisses on her neck and shoulders wrapping his hands around her chest. The girl giggled stating that it tickled, but she enjoyed the warm caressing before a knock on the door interrupted their little moment.

After the knock, the door slowly opened and a tall figure of Ezio Auditore walked in holding several packages in his hands. He looked over the couple and smirked shaking his head. He then pushed the door closed with his foot and placed they packages on the cabinet.

"I am sorry for interrupting your preparation for bed, but I bought some food that I consumed from Leona's fridge." He smiled wide seeing Crowine's eyes glow with anger. "Yes, I destroyed a half of the products in you little storage cabinet, I am sorry." He then grabbed the bags and quickly retreated to the kitchen before Leona could attack him with complaints and probably a slap across the face.

"What a criminal." Leona giggled and called for Ezio to be accurate with the food and sort it out for her. The assassin yelled something back in Italian which sounded reassuring as Leona hoped for. She then turned to Haytham and smiled at him a little.

"Thank you for a great evening, Haytham." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Kenway on his lips before pulling back and blushing. The man nodded and brushed his fingers over her cheekbone.

"I wish to take you on another date like this in the near future." He bowed his head a little and then let Leona escape to the shower after she shyly agreed. He could see tears forming in her eyes as if she knew something hurtful about his last two words. Haytham walked away from the hallway and into the kitchen were Ezio was sorting out the food at the same time consuming a good piece of a chocolate bar. The assassin stopped his doing right away as he noticed the Templar standing near the kitchen table and watching the Italian. He nodded his head as if asking why the man decided to pay him a visit and not follow Leona into the bedroom.

"Did you tell her?" Haytham asked narrowing his grey eyes at Auditore and leaning forward a little pushing his hands on the tabletop.

"Yes, she knows about it, and now there is sorrow deep inside." Ezio explained with a saddened gaze. "Try to say a proper goodbye." He whispered fearing that Leona would have heard them. Kenway nodded his head slowly a couple of times as if processing information.

"Everything is ready." He said sending his gaze to the window where the lights became the only sun on the streets. There was another rainy morning slowly approaching the city, ready to spill the tears upon the unsuspecting pedestrians. The sky was not the only spilling its tears on the dry earth. Leona stood in the shower looking straight at the wall and weeping silently. The tears were mixed with the shower droplets that rained upon her head.

"_…near future." _The only two words she really recognized in the romantic sentence Haytham had told her. She knew what was going to happen very soon, she knew that she will forget those wonderful times and feel nothing after the Apple erases the memories. But now, she certainly knew, she will miss them before the midnight of the black day comes.

"Maybe I should write it down…" She whispered to herself, but then shook her head. "No…it will be absurd and much more painful if the memories do suddenly come back. Better leave everything as it is." She pressed herself against the shower wall and closed her eyes trying not to think of the plan Altair had created. She tried to forget the sorrow that was tightly sitting deep inside of her heart and not letting go. After all, she could not change the upcoming resolution, the fate held everything in her cold all-knowing hands this time.

"I am giving up, once more…"

**Continued in Chapter 6...**


End file.
